Us Against the World
by Gaara's Lover267
Summary: Kagome is attacked by Inuyasha when she stumbles over him mating Sango. Sesshomaru has has feeling for Kagome but was called away for business before he could tell her. When he finds her she ends up dieing from her injuries. But is given a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Us Against The World**

**Chapter 1: What Are Friends For? Man Stealing **

Kagome stared at her dinner as she replayed what had happened only a few hours before.

**4 Hours Earlier  
**  
"Inuyasha I need to go home for supplies." Kagome said preparing for a verbal fight. "Whatever wench, just stay the night. I'll come get you sometime tomorrow." He said. "I don't...Wait what?" Kagome asked thinking she didn't hear him right. "I said go spend time with your family." He said. At that moment Kagome didn't care how weird he was being, she was just excited to spend some time with her family. "Thank you Inuyasha." She beamed. "Yea, yea wench. Now go before I change my mind." He smirked. Kagome grabbed her bag and turned to Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara?" She asked. "Uh...Sure." Sango said. "Alrighty then, come on Kirara." Kagome smiled. Kirara then transformed and Kagome got on. "Alright, lets get going." She said to the fire neko. Kirara roared and took to the skies. it only took about ten minutes to get to the well and once there she climbed off and then proceeded to dig through her pack. She then pulled out some cat treats and gave Kirara some. Kirara then purred and licked Kagome. "You're welcome, no go on back to the group." She smiled as she watched Kirara turned and take to the skies. Kagome then turned to the well and jumped in.

**Present Time  
**

"Kagome, what's wrong?" her mother asked taking her out of her thoughts. "Oh nothing really." Kagome lied. "Dear I can tell when something is on your mind." her mom smiled. "Well, I'm confused and also a bit curious." She said. "About?" she asked. "Inuyasha let me come home and I didn't have to sit him either." Kagome said. "So what, is that unusual?" Souta asked. "Yes it is unusual. Usually he tells me no and I have to sit him until he says yes." She said.  
'Maybe he is hiding something." Her mother stated. "How so you know mom?" Kagome asked. Ms. Higarashi sighed. "Because your father pulled the same thing on me. Many times I would have to yell at him to let me do something and it became a usual thing. But then one day he just up and said I could do what ever I wanted, and that's when I caught him cheating with one of his clients. This was right after Sota was born so I told him I wanted a divorce and wanted custody of both of you. He gladly gave up his parental rights to go with his younger lover." She confessed. "Wow mom, then why did you tell us dad was dead?" Souta asked. "Because it was just easier at the time and I didn't want you to go looking for him and then be devastated that he didn't want anything to do with you." She said. "It's ok mom we understand. So you think Inuyasha's hiding something?" Kagome asked. "What does your gut tell you?" Her mother asked. "It tells me something is going on and I need to find out what." She said. "Then go, and Kagome?" Her mother asked. Kagome looked at her mother, "If whatever you find out hurts, just know that it just wasn't meant to be and there is someone better for you." She smiled. Kagome nodded and went to restock her black back pack seeing as the yellow one fell apart ages ago.  
Back on the other side of the well Sesshomaru watched for any sign Kagome would return. When he felt she wouldn't he left to continue his patrol before coming back to continue his silent protection.  
Yes for four years Sesshomaru has protected Kagome from the shadows. After the first battle with Inuyasha his respect heightened for her. She was the only human to ever stand up against him even though she knew he could kill her. Then as time passed he began to have these weird feelings that he'd never had before. When he spoke to the general of his army who was also his best friend, he had told Sesshomaru that he was in love.  
He couldn't believe it, he the mighty Sesshomaru Tashio was in love with a human. Over time as he continued to follow the group he had found out that she was a very powerful miko. After he had found that out it didn't matter that she was human, because being a miko with her kind of power would give her the ability to bare full blooded pups. Realization then hit, 'So that's why the wolf prince doesn't care she's human.' He thought. He smirked, 'He shall not have her, but I must plan this very carefully. I know she still holds feelings for my bastard half brother. This matter needs to be thought on more.' He thought.  
Then it was a short time later he found himself protecting her when his brother went off to tryst with the dead miko. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at that thought. He just couldn't wrap his mind around choosing a dead being over a beautiful live one. but things got even more interesting when Sesshomaru witnessed Inuyasha mating the slayer. 'So the bastard is cheating on both the dead miko and the live one. This will play out well for me. Now to expose the half breed and his bitch.' He thought before walking away.  
That had been a week ago and he was still planning how to expose Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continued to search for any dangers so that when Kagome did come back she would be safe, but Sesshomaru forgot that Inuyasha could pose a danger to her as well.  
After Kagome was done packing she kissed her mom good-bye and headed to the well. Once inside the ancient well house she sat on the edge of the well and jumped in letting the blue light consume her. Once on the other side she climbed the vines and jumped out of the well. 'I need to remember to put a ladder down here.' She thought wiping sweat from her forehead.  
Kagome then proceeded to walk in the direction Edo was in. About half way there Kagome heard moaning. At first she thought it might be an animal but as she began to walk again the moan came louder and it indeed was human. Thinking someone might be hurt she raced into the dark woods, but what Kagome found was no wounded human. Kagome saw Inuyasha on top of the one person she didn't expect in a million years. Frozen in disbelief and heart break she watched in morbid fascination as Inuyasha slammed into Sango who moaned loudly. Finally formulating words Kagome opened her mouth, "How could you both?" She asked with tears.  
Inuyasha whipped around at hearing an intruder, his eyes red and stared at Kagome. "You interrupted my mate and I, I shall kill you!" He hissed as his voice cracked. Kagome was rooted to her spot until Inuyasha's claws swiped at her. She then turned and ran. As she ran she prayed to the Kami that she wouldn't fall. Kagome had no idea which way she was running. It was pitch black and she couldn't see where she was going. Kagome then felt Inuyasha swipe at her back but just succeeding in shredding her back pack. "Sit!" She screamed as fear consumed her. She heard Inuyasha plunge to the ground, so she kept running. But the sit command didn't keep him down for long. Inuyasha soon caught up to her and lashed out. Kagome screamed in pain as she felt the siring pain of flesh being ripped apart.  
Looking ahead Kagome saw an opening and ran. Her vision was becoming blurred quickly from loss of blood, but she pushed forward. Once out of the woods Kagome quickly skidded to a halt. There was no where to go, because in front of her was a raging waterfall. When Kagome looked down it had to be at least 50 feet down. When Kagome turned she came face to face with a feral lust crazed half demon. "I..Inuyasha S...Stop!" Kagome cried. "Kill threat." He snarled. "I'm not a threat!" Kagome said.  
Before Kagome could blink she had the wind knocked out of her by Inuyasha punching her in the stomach. He then slashed her chest leaving another four gaping wounds. Kagome cried and curled into a ball, but Inuyasha's beast wanted her to die. Inuyasha then picked her up and slammed her up against a tree and hearing a nice crack he smiled evilly. He then threw her to the forest floor near the edge of the cliff. Kagome was barley conscious as she saw Inuyasha walked over and use his foot to push her over the edge. Kagome plunged exactly 55 feet into cold rapid moving water.  
Satisfied with what he had done the naked half demon walked back to his waiting mate. Once back Sango was frantic, "Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Sango said shaking Inuyasha. Finally Inuyasha came to his senses. "Hu, what happened?" He asked. "You attacked Kagome. She caught us mating." She said blushing. "I...did what?" He asked frantically. "Look at your claws." She said. Inuyasha looked down and saw they were caked in drying blood. "No...It was my beast." He said. "We need to go find her." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and they both dressed and left hurriedly following Kagome's blood scent.  
Sesshomaru had just finished patrolling the area when a familiar scent hit his nose. "Kagome's blood?" He thought out loud. Then his brother's scent came along as well. That spurred him to follow Kagome's scent. 'I swear if that whelp so much as touched her I'll kill him.' Sesshomaru thought.  
Once to the place Kagome's blood scent was strongest he looked around to find nothing. He couldn't see Kagome anywhere. As he scanned the area his eyes caught something by the edge of the cliff. He walked over to the cliffs edge to see blood smears indicating that she was pushed off the cliff.  
Sesshomaru growled, 'The whelp will die for this later, but I must find her.' He thought as he formed his silver cloud and descended down to the raging waters below. As he neared the bottom his heart hammered as he saw a blood sauntered piece of Kagome's uniform caught on a sharp rock. He picked it up and looked around, "Kagome!" he called out. Nothing, 'It was worth the try.' He thought and continued downstream.  
Kagome's beaten, battered and unconscious form floated down river a good 4 miles before it washed along a river bank. A few village kids were playing when one of them spotted her. "Hey guys come quick!" a little girl yelled. "What is it Mitzuki?" A boy asked. "It's a young woman." The little girl said. The boy then walked close to Kagome, careful as not to injure her further. "Be careful Jiro." Mitzuki said. "Miss are you ok?" Jiro asked lightly shaking Kagome. No response. "Mitzuki go to the village and get help." Jiro said seriously. The young girl nodded and took the two other boys who had been watching.  
About 5 minutes later 5 village men ran up, "What happened to the young lass?" One of the villagers asked. "We don't know, we found her this way." Mitzuki said. The village men nodded and carefully picked her up and went back to the village. Once in the village they had their best doctor come and take a look at her. When the doctor walked in he gasped. "What is it doctor?" A woman asked."Do you know who this young woman is?" The doctor asked. The woman shook her head. "This is the Shikon Miko. Looks like someone intended on killing her. I'll see what I can do for her." The doctor said. "Please do doctor, we can't let the Shikon Miko die." The woman said. The doctor nodded and set to work.  
Back with Sango and Inuyasha they had arrived at the place Inuyasha attacked Kagome. "Shit she's not here. Where is she, do you think she got up?" Inuyasha asked panicked. "Impossible, she's lost too much blood and you said her blood scent ended here. Keep looking." Sango said. "As they searched they found nothing until Sango found the blood smear that indicated she was pushed over the cliff. Sango gasped and Inuyasha turned to her. "What?" He asked. "You pushed her off the cliff?" She yelled in anger. "I...I didn't mean to! It was my beast!" he defended. "What are we going to tell the others?" Sango asked. "We'll tell them she decided to stay home for good." Inuyasha said seriously. "What, you want to lie to the others?" Sango asked disbelief clear in her voice. "Do you really want everyone trying to kill us because of my mistake? We need the others to help find the shards and defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said. Sango sighed knowing he was right. "You're right, lets go." She said sadly. Inuyasha felt horrible because he knew it was his fault Kagome was gone.  
Shippo was devastated and cried gut wrenching sobs. He couldn't lose another parent. "Why. she promised to always be there!" He wailed. "Shut up runt, she said she just wanted her normal life back and she didn't want anything to do with us ever again. So get used to it. She's never coming back." Inuyasha huffed. Both Keade and Miroku looked at each other; they knew Kagome would never turn her back on her duty as the Shikon Miko. 'Sango and Inuyasha are hiding something.' Miroku thought. "Why would Kagome just suddenly decide to go home for good? That doesn't sound like her at all." Miroku said. "Miroku is right, this is out of Kagome's character, are ye sure that was the real Kagome and not an imposter?" Keade asked. "It was her, for cryin out loud get off my back about it. I relayed the message." Inuyasha barked. After hearing that outburst both Keade and Miroku decided to drop the issue.  
Back with Sesshomaru, he followed the faint scent of Kagome that still lingered after her body floated passed. Finally her got to a small river bank where her scent became strong again. Sesshomaru scanned the area and saw a small village. 'She's here, now to reclaim her body.' he thought thinking she was dead.  
When Sesshomaru entered the village the doctor stepped out of the hut. Sesshomaru immediately smelled Kagome. "You there, is the miko in the hut?" Sesshomaru asked. The doctor looked up, "Oh good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru. Yes the miko is in the hut." He said. "And her condition?" He asked. "Not good my lord. Just from the check I could do she's got 4 broken ribs, broken collar bone on her right shoulder, a broken jaw. and a fractured left ankle. I can not tell if she has internal bleeding or head trauma. Her body remains in a coma though. I also stitched up the wounds on her chest and back." The doctor said. "Can I take her with me now?" Sesshomaru asked. "I suppose, but you need to be very careful so as not to further injure her more." The doctor said. "Bring her to me." Sesshomaru said. the doctor nodded and went and had one of the village men bring her out.  
Sesshomaru formed his demon cloud, "Put her on my cloud." He said. So that's where the villager placed her. "Be well me lord and good luck." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and took off to the Western Lands.


	2. Enee, Menee, Minee, Mo, Catch a Liar By

**Chapter 2: Enee, Menee, Minee, Mo, Catch a Liar By the Toe**

On the way to the palace things began to take a turn for the worst. When they were at the half way point Kagome began to vomit up nothing but blood. Sesshomaru then expanded his cloud and lightly turned Kagome onto her side so she wouldn't choke. This concerned him greatly and also confirmed his suspicions that she had an internal bleed somewhere.

Once she was done he placed her back on her back and saw she was struggling to breath, so he sped up his cloud. Seeing as it was getting urgent he sped up even faster and got to the palace in only 20 minutes time.

When he reached the palace he rushed her into the healer's room. At hearing the sudden noise the old hawk demon jumped. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked. "I need you to save this woman's life. She's got an internal bleed somewhere." Sesshomaru said frantically. "Right away sir, lay her here on the table." He said. Sesshomaru set her battered body on the table, "Please Yugi save her." He said kneeling beside the bed with tears in his eyes.

In all his years of being the Tashio family's healer, he'd only seen Sesshomaru cry a handful of times. Yugi then smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She means a lot to you doesn't she?" He smiled while beginning to prep for surgery. "How could you tell?" Sesshomaru asked. "You forget pup I've been around for a long time, and as long as I've known you the great Sesshomaru Tashio has never shed a tear for a woman before. Don't worry I won't tell a soul, but I may need your help doing this operation." Yugi said. Sesshomaru nodded and stood waiting instruction of what to do.

**In Heaven**

Kagome awoke feeling well rested, she then remembered what had happened and looked down to she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Kagome inspected herself and didn't find any wounds, 'Where am I?' She thought.

"You are in heaven my dear." A man said approaching Kagome. When Kagome looked up at the man she saw he wore old battle armor with two swords at his side, he had snow white hair in a ponytail, golden eyes and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome gasped knowing exactly who this man was.

"Y…You're Inunotashio." She said. Inunotashio smiled, "That I am my dear, come I have some things to speak with you about." He said holding out his hand. Kagome took it and he helped her to stand. "Am I dead?" She asked. "Yes and no, your spirit is stuck in the middle. You could live or you could die." He said. "Am I going to live?" She asked. "That I cannot answer, only the Goddess of Heaven can answer that." He smiled. "Am I going to get to meet her?" Kagome asked hopeful. "You sure ask a lot of questions." He smirked. "Well you would too if your life hung in the balance." She frowned crossing her arms. "Touché, Yes we are going to meet her now. But I want to ask you something serious." Inunotashio said. Kagome looked at him and nodded, "Do you have feelings for Sesshomaru?" He asked. Kagome stopped walking and blushed. "Be honest Kagome, because it will help you in the long run." He warned. "Yes, I've secretly loved Sesshomaru from the beginning. But I said nothing knowing he would never take a human as a mate. So I figured Inuyasha was the next best thing, but he threw my feelings in my face and crushed my heart." Kagome said. "I see, I want you to promise me you'll always hold that love for Sesshomaru." He smiled. "I have for the past four years, I doubt I'll stop now." She admitted.

Inunotashio smirked and then turned to a door. But before he knocked Kagome said something that made him laugh. "I never expected heaven to be a giant palace." She said. Inunotashio chuckled, "This is only where the pure souls reset. Outside the spirits play among the clouds." He said.

Kagome nodded and then Inunotashio knocked on the door. "Enter." They heard and both walked in. When Kagome walked in the room was nicely decorated with pictures, books and plants. She saw a beautiful woman sitting at the mahogany desk looking at her. But what caught Kagome's eye was what looked like a bird bath in the middle of the room.

"Please sit Kagome, we have much to discuss." The woman said. Kagome then walked over and sat in a nice chair. The woman at the desk smiled warmly at her. "Good evening my dear, my name is Niki and I am the Goddess of Heaven. As I understand from you file you are the Shikon Miko sent back in time to fix what Kikyou and Inuyasha screwed up. It says here you are one of the purest souls to ever grace the land of the living. I must say Kagome that is one hell of a good thing." Niki smiled. "I have a file?" Kagome asked. "Yes, we keep on all who have or will have access to heaven. If we don't keep files, corrupted souls may try and sneak in here and no one gets a freebee." She said. "Oh I understand." Kagome said. "So let's talk about how you died." She said. Kagome looked to Inunotashio panic clear on her face. Inunotashio then stepped forward, "My lady, Kagome isn't fully dead. She sits in between the land of the living and heaven." He explained.

"Oh, so this is a very special case indeed. Alright, can you tell me what you know happened before you were sent here?" Niki asked. Kagome thought for a moment, "Well I had a feeling Inuyasha was up to something when he let me go home without a fight. So I returned only to find Inuyasha have sex with my so called best friend. I asked then how could you and that's when Inuyasha attacked me. I ran but he clawed my back, then after he had me cornered he punched me in the stomach, then he picked me up and slammed me against a tree breaking my ribs. After he slashed my chest and I fell to the ground barley conscious, he then proceeded to push my body over a cliff and that's when I passed out." Kagome replied.

"I see, and do you know where your body is?" Niki asked. "No." Kagome said. "Then please follow me to the pool of light. This will show you what's going on with your body." Niki said. Kagome nodded and looked into the water. Niki said a few words and a light mist hovered before clearing to see Kagome's body.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. Both Sesshomaru and another demon working feverishly to save her life. "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. Niki looked to Inunotashio, "He's in love with her, and has been for four years. He's silently protected you Kagome all that time." He said.

"Miss Niki I must tell Sesshomaru I love him before I fully die. He needs to know how I feel." She said determined. Niki smiled, "You won't be dying this day my dear. I am letting you love and to make sure you live as long as Sesshomaru I am transforming you into an Inuyoukai." Niki said. Kagome gasped and smiled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed excitedly hugging Niki. "You are most welcome, now come along and lay here." Niki said pointing to a table. Kagome got on and lay down. "Before I do this I want you to know it will take time to heal those wounds you've sustained and you will have scars." She said. Kagome nodded in understanding. "Good luck Kagome." Inunotashio said as Kagome began to see black.

**In The Palace**

It had taken 6 hours to find, stop the bleed, and stitch Kagome back up. But after all that she had lived. Once the bleed was fixed her pules rose and color returned to her body. After the surgery Sesshomaru took her to his chambers and tucked her gently under the covers.

The next morning when Sesshomaru came to check on her he'd nearly had a heart attack. There Kagome was an Inuyoukai. 'How did that happen?' He thought. Kagome moaned in pain but opened her eyes. 'Was that a dream?' She thought. Kagome's sensitive nose then picked up a nice scent. When she turned her head she saw Sesshomaru standing there. He looked back at her and then shook his head before walking over to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Like a ton of boulders fell on top of me." She said. He smirked, "You are doing extremely well, yesterday your jaw was broken." He said. "My miko powers must have healed it." She said. "Not likely, you're Inuyoukai now so your new power must have helped." Sesshomaru said.  
So it wasn't a dream." She said. "Pardon?" He asked.

Kagome looked up and sighed, "After I had blacked out after the attack, I awoke in a palace. But not just any palace, it was the palace in heaven." She said. "Kagome are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" He asked. "I'm sure, anyway your father greeted me. He was very charming ad he explained that I was on the boarder of life and death. So I asked if I was going to live and he told me only the Goddess of Heaven could tell me. So we went to meet her, I then found out that you've been in love with me for four years now and have been protecting me." She said looking at his face. "Sesshomaru, please look at me." She said to him. Sesshomaru rose his eyes to meet her beautiful honey eyes. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was surprised she found out the information he'd kept a secret. At hearing her question his heart rate sped up and he swallowed hard. 'Just tell her how I feel, the worst that can happen is she deny me.' He thought. At hearing no response Kagome looked down. "It's ok Sesshomaru. I can understand you wouldn't love someone who was once human." She said sadly. 'Shit, she thinks I don't love her.' He thought as panic went through his body.

He then placed his hand over her bruised one. Kagome looked up surprised. "Kagome, I've loved you for the past four years as my father said. Although it irks me that he's been spying on me. Anyway, I knew you had feelings for my bastard brother so I protected you from the shadows. It never bothered me you were a human miko. You have great power, more than you know you have. You are beautiful, courageous, and strong." He said. Kagome's heart swelled, "I never really loved Inuyasha, it was more an infatuation, but seeing him with Sango really broke my heart." She said. "Because he chose the slayer over you, like he'd chosen the dead miko at one point?" He asked. "Sort of, but the main reason it broke my heart is because they couldn't tell me the truth. It makes me wonder if Miroku knows." She wondered. Then something dawned on her that made her panic. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My son Shippo, I am sure he's worried sick. You must take me to get him and maybe we can figure out why Inuyasha attacked me." She said.

Sesshomaru let out a growl, "So the whelp was the one who attacked you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and looked down. Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him. "He will never harm you again. I vow to you as your intended." He said.

"My intended, are you asking me to your mate? Because if you are you haven't done it right." She smirked. Sesshomaru smiled, his lady didn't miss a beat. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and looked into her molten golden gaze. "Kagome, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate, queen to the Western Lands and rule by my side?" He asked in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Kagome then put a sexy smile on her lips and answered, "I'd love to be your mate, I mean come on you're the strongest, sexiest demon I've ever see." She said. "Would you allow me to place a temporary mating mark, so all who scent or see you know you are my intended?" He asked. Kagome nodded, and once she had Sesshomaru's instincts kicked in and he leaned over and began to kiss Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped then it tuned into a moan as his lips caressed her skin. Once Sesshomaru found the ideal spot he bit down drawing a little blood. Kagome hissed in pain, but the pain was quickly gone as he lapped at her wound until it was healed. As he lapped up the blood he seemed to like the taste, 'Spicy with a hint of sweetness. I could get used to this.' He thought as he pulled away.

When Sesshomaru righted himself he smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I do not have a mating gift for you. I guess I never thought I'd get the chance to make you my mate." He said. Kagome smiled, "It's ok, take your time. Could we go to Edo now?" She asked. "You're still weak and injured are you sure?" He asked. "I'll have you to help me. But could you get a maid to help me dress?" She asked. "You don't have your school uniform any longer." Sesshomaru said. "What, oh wait that's right dumbass ruined it." She growled. Sesshomaru smirked, "No need to worry. I still have all the kimonos my mother never wore. I'll have my tailor make yours and have them by the end of the week." He said. "Will your mother's fit me and are you sure I can wear them?" She asked. "You and my mother look about the same size and yes you can wear them. I will pick one out for you and have your maid come help you." He said standing.

While Sesshomaru was picking out a kimono Kagome looked around the room to see it was painted in sort of a teal blue. The bed she was in was a king sized canopy made from hard wood maple. 'He's defiantly got class.' She thought. She then eyed a door and thought that one to be a closet but the she spotted the closet by the vanity. 'Wonder what that door leads to?' she thought. As for the vanity and the bed the only other furniture in the room was an old book case and a rocking chair next to it. The one thing Kagome knew was that this room screamed royalty.

Pulling her from her thoughts a young eagle demon walked in with a blue and silver kimono with glittery crescent moons embroidered on it. "Good afternoon my lady, my name is Tia." She bowed. "Good afternoon Tia, my name is Kagome." She smiled. "Nice to meet you lady Kagome, let me help you get the kimono on." She said. When Kagome sat up she winced in pain, "Are you alright my lady?" Tia asked. "Yea, just still in a little pain." Kagome said uncovering herself and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Tia hurried to her side and helped Kagome to slowly stand. "Are you ok to stand on your own?" Tia asked. "Yea, thanks. I hate being a burden." Kagome said. "It's ok my lady, it's no trouble." Tia said slipping on the under kimono first. She then draped the soft silk outer kimono on. After Tia tied the obi she helped Kagome lip on some tabi. "Would you like your hair and make-up done?" She asked. Kagome smiled, "Sure why not. Got to do something from looking like a zombie." Kagome smiled. Kagome sat down in front of the vanity and finally got her first glimpse of her new form. Kagome had the lightest shade of yellow eyes almost resembling a light golden honey. Her hair went from black to white. Kagome then raised her hand to the one blue stripe that adorned each cheek. She then noticed the crescent moon on her forehead. "I thought I didn't get this until I mated Sesshomaru?" She asked Tia as Tia did a simple bun. "That mark will eventually fade, I'd say in about six months. If the master and you haven't mated by then he will need to place another temporary one." Tia said finishing her hair and starting on her make up. "Oh, so the temporary ones last six months? Can anyone make a claim on me right now?" She asked. "Yes, but the master will fight to keep his claim on you." She smiled. 'Great, let's just hope Kouga doesn't figure out this is me.' She thought.

Finally Tia put the last touches of make up on and smiled, "You look wonderful my lady." She smiled. "Thank you Tia, could you help me walk to Sesshomaru?" She asked. "Certainly." Tia smiled walking over and helping her to walk.

About 10 minutes later Tia brought her out to the stables where Sesshomaru was saddling up Ah-Un. Kagome cleared her throat and Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagome. His eyes looked her up and down before walking over to her. "You are dismissed Tia." Sesshomaru said. Tia bowed and left. Sesshomaru then helped Kagome over to the two headed dragon. "You look beautiful Kagome. That kimono really brings out your eyes." He said making her blush. "Thank you. You know Inuyasha always said I was ugly and I smelled bad. He'd even gone as far to say I paled in comparison to Kikyou." She said. Sesshomaru snorted as he gently lifted Kagome on top of Ah-Un. "My brother's senses are more lacking then I thought." He said. "Tell me about it. I have a question." She said. Sesshomaru jumped upon Ah-Un and took the reins. "Maybe I have an answer." He said. "Where are Rin and Jaken? I haven't seen them or heard them since coming to." She said. "Rin is with her intended in the south, and Jaken is with her." He said. "Her intended? Isn't she only like 16?" She asked. "Yes, she is of age to marry and have pups of her own." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome chuckled and Sesshomaru looked at her, "What's funny?" He asked. "I can't believe you actually let her go. You are her father pretty much. Did this young lord ask her hand?" She asked. "Yes he did, poor boy was scared out of his mine, not sure why." He smirked. "Did you just make a joke?" She asked giggling. "I am not as cold as you think koi." He smirked. "As for the boy being scared shitless, that's no surprise to me. You are scary at times. I mean come on you're the ruler of the Western Lands." Kagome laughed. "Indeed, we are near Edo, where do you want to land?" He asked. "Land in Inuyasha's forest, Ah-Un won't have room in the village. Not to mention I am preparing for screaming and fearful villagers." Kagome said. "Why is that?" He asked. "If you haven't noticed my recent species change they will." She laughed. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, because he'd honestly forgot seeing as he like this new form.

A few moments later Ah-Un landed in Inuyasha's forest. After he'd jumped down Sesshomaru helped Kagome down. Before leaving Kagome pulled two sugar cubes out for Ah-Un. The dragons snorted with happiness as each too their cube. "Thanks for the ride." Kagome said.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the village the shouting began. "Demons, run!" A villager started yelling. 'Here we go.' Kagome thought.

As the villagers ran for cover Miroku and Keade raced outside to see what all the commotion was. Miroku then spotted Sesshomaru with an injured female Inuyoukai. "Keade over there." Miroku said pointing to them. Miroku and Keade walked up to the two. "Lord Sesshomaru are you in need of some assistance with healing your lady friend?" Miroku asked. "No, my intended is healing just fine, but we are for the kit." He said. "Shippo, what do ye want with him?" Keade asked.

Kagome sighed, "Miroku it's me Kagome." She said. "Kagome? Kagome returned to her time only a day and a half ago." Miroku said. "Hu? No I didn't. If you don't believe me ask me something only the real Kagome would know." She said. "Ok, name something from the future." He said. "Kagome smiled, "We have cars, trucks, grocery stores, and shopping malls. And if you still don't believe me Miroku I gave you three playboy magazine's last month." She smiled at seeing the bugging eyes. "You are the real Kagome, what happened to you?" He asked.

Kagome winced a little, standing was beginning to tear her stitches and Sesshomaru could smell the blood starting to emerge. "Perhaps we should sit down, Kagome's stitches are beginning to tear." Sesshomaru said. "Uh, yes of course." He said leading the way to the hut. Before entering Keade had calmed the villagers saying the demons meant no harm. Once order was restored she joined them.

When they walked into the hut Kagome saw Shippo's depressed expression, "Shippo?" Kagome asked. Knowing that voice he looked up in excitement only to see Sesshomaru and a female Inuyoukai looking at him. He had chalked it up to his imagination playing tricks again. "Shippo please look at me." Kagome said again. Shippo turned to her, "Who are you and why do you sound like my mama?" He asked. "Because I am your mama. It's me Kagome." She said. Shippo then scented her, even though her scent had changed dramatically he could still smell Kagome's original scent. "Mama?" he asked teary eyed. "Yes it's me, come here." She said opening her arms. Shippo then jumped into her arms and cried. "Oh mama what happened, Inuyasha said you didn't want to be around us anymore and wanted a normal life. He said you didn't want me." He cried. "Kagome hugged him close and kissed his head. "I never did or said anything like that." She said. "Than what happened?" Miroku asked.

"Before I start where is Inuyasha and Sango?" She asked. "Inuyasha is accompanying Sango to her village. They won't be back for another two days." Miroku said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "I can tell you now they probably lied to you about that. They did lie about me. See after Inuyasha said I could go home the other day I thought that was weird. I told my mom and she told me to follow my gut and go find out why he was being weird. So I came back that same night." She said.

"Well on my way back, I was about half way here when I heard moaning. At first I thought it was an animal and kept walking, but stopped when I had heard it again. I had identified the sound to be human. So I ran into the woods thinking someone was injured. When I got to the clearing I saw Inuyasha and Sango mating." Kagome said hearing Miroku gasp. Then Sesshomaru stepped in, "The half- breed and slayer have been mated for over a week. I stumbled upon them a week ago." He said. "I'm sorry Miroku, he's hurt us both. Sesshomaru and I would love it if you would join our pack." Kagome said. Miroku smiled a sad smiled, "Thank you lady Kagome. I accept your humble offer, thus I cannot stay in this group with Inu or Sango. If I am to heal from the blow fate has dealt me I must move on." He said.

Kagome winced a little feeling some throbbing where her stitches were. "Kagome, do ye want me to take a look at ye wounds?" The old miko asked. "Would you please?" Kagome asked, Keade nodded. "Sesshomaru could you please put up a curtain so I can retain my dignity?" She asked. He nodded and he and Miroku set up the curtain before Keade began her check.

When she peeled the expensive kimono off she gasped, "Child, these wounds are infected. Miroku go fetch me water please. I'll make some medicine. Child what happened for you to get these wounds?" She asked. "I'll explain once Miroku returns." She said.

After about 5 minutes Miroku returned with the water. "Alright, now I'll explain what happened." She started. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "I have 8 gaping wounds. 4 on my back and 4 on my front. One word describes what happened. Inuyasha." She said. Miroku couldn't believe it. "Inuyasha attacked you?" He asked. "Yeah, all because I interrupted his mating." She said. Kagome hissed in pain as Keade began to clean her wounds. "Inuyasha chased me to a waterfall, at that point he'd already clawed my back. Once I was cornered he beat the hell out of me and slashed my chest, and broke my ribs. That's why they are black and blue. I was barely conscious when he pushed me off the cliff. I assume I got my broken jaw, broken collar bone, and a fractured ankle from the fall. Next thing I remember is waking up this morning at Sesshomaru's palace turned Inuyoukai." She said.

Keade placed the medicinal herbs on her wounds and wrapped it. "But why and who turned you demon?" Miroku asked. "Long story short, I visited Heaven since I was boarder line dead. I met Sesshomaru's dad who revealed Sesshomaru's secret. Then I met the Goddess of Heaven and she decided that I could live a long and happy life as a demon because a certain someone had fallen in love with me." She smiled tying her kimono again and then removed the curtain.

"So you're telling me Sesshomaru has been in love with you for some time and that's why the Goddess of Heaven made you demon?" Miroku asked. "Yea." She said. Miroku chuckled, "Well congratulations, you deserve to happy." He said. Kagome caught the sadness in his voice. "Don't worry Miroku you'll find love again." Kagome said. "Yes I know, right now it would be best if we leave as soon as possible. I don't think I could look at Sango now that I know her dirty secret." He said. Kagome nodded, "Let me speak to Keade first than we can leave." She said. Miroku nodded.

Kagome then looked at the old miko and smiled. "Keade I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to help me perfect my miko power and show me my true miko power?" She asked. "Of course child, but what if Inuyasha and Sango see ye?" She asked. "Let them, my scent has changed so much Inuyasha's weak senses won't pick up on it." She said. "She's right, I couldn't tell it was her until I concentrated really hard. "Shippo said. "I see, when do you want to begin training?" Keade asked. "How about in two weeks' time, that way I am settled in at the palace and my body's healed." She said. "That is fine, but who will teach you combat?" The aging miko asked. "I will." Sesshomaru stated. Keade chuckled, "It would make sense that the strongest taiyoukai train his intended." She said. "Indeed, this will tell all she's as deadly as I." He stated.

"Alright Keade, I will see you in two weeks." Kagome said hugging Keade. "Alright child, take this and make sure to put it on before bed for the remainder of the week." Keade said handing her a jar of the herbal paste she used earlier. "Alright, thanks Keade you are the best." She said taking the jar. "Hurry along now." Keade said shooing then from her hut.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo all waved good-bye and then headed for the tree line. Once to Ah-Un Kagome thought of something, "Sesshomaru can you take me to the well?" She asked. "Are you feeling up to it?" He asked. "I'm in some pain but I need to seal it against Inuyasha." If and when he finds out I'm alive I don't want him crossing into my time." She explained. "I see, we shall go. Monk can you seal the well as Kagome asked?" he asked. "Yes my lord. Kagome I'll make sure you're allowed to pass." He said. She nodded and they headed to the well.

Once there Miroku hopped off the two headed dragon and walked to the well. He then took out a beautiful blue odufa and placed it under the lip of the well while chanting a few enchanted spells. The odufa glowed blue before sinking into the ancient wood forming an invisible barrier. Once done he walked back over and hopped on and they took to the skies. On the way Kagome had fallen asleep. "She wore herself out." Miroku said. "Yes, I should not have taken her to Edo, not with her injuries." Sesshomaru said. "Shouldn't she be healed by tomorrow?" Miroku asked. "Her demon powers aren't at full strength yer. She can heal faster than a human but a little slower than a demon." Sesshomaru said.

That evening Inuyasha and Sango walked into the village in Edo. They had decided to tell Keade, Shipp and Miroku they had decided to come back early. 'Those fools still have no idea what's going on.' Inuyasha thought.

When they walked into the hut they noticed only Keade was there stirring her stew. "Where are Miroku and Shippo?" Sango asked. Keade turned and glared. "They have decided to take their own path in this twisted world." She said. "What's that supposed to mean? And why the hell is my brother's scent in here?" Inuyasha barked. "The business between Lord Sesshomaru and I are none of your concern. As for Miroku and Shippo they have decided to travel elsewhere for good." She said stoking the fire. "What, they left without us, why?" Sango asked. "They found out about ye two and decided to leave." She hissed.

Inuyasha and Sango gasped and looked at one another. "How did they find out?" Inuyasha growled. "They had their ways of finding out and it's the same way I found out." She said. "Sesshomaru told you, he must have been spying on us. That bastard." He growled. "Sesshomaru did not tell me, now enough with all the lies and start being truthful to thy self." Keade said giving them some stew before serving herself. Inuyasha huffed and gave up trying to get answers since Keade was a lost cause.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation MET

**Chapter 3: Operation M.E.T (Miko Endurance Training)**

It had been two weeks and Kagome was healed. It had taken two days after they had returned to the palace that Kagome was fully healed. During which time she decided to learn about youkai society by reading books and scrolls in Sesshomaru's vast library. At times Shippo even helped her, but sine he had been orphaned at such a young age he didn't know much either, so often he would study with Kagome so he could learn too. When Kagome wasn't studying she was training with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's first lesson has been to control all her feeling. He has taught her to put up her invisible mask. The more Kagome remembered what Inuyasha had done to her the easier it was to become a cold hearted bitch. Of course she wasn't cold to those she cared for. Sesshomaru was impressed how quickly she was able to master this and sometimes shuddered knowing she was almost as cold hearted as he. Of course he had known Kagome was using all her animosity from what the half-breed did. It had only taken Kagome three days to master that ability, and once she was an expert her moved onto lesson number 2; Always be observant.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sparred twice a day. Sesshomaru was teaching her close hand combat and sword fighting. He wanted to make sure she was a killing perfection just like him.

The one thing Sesshomaru loved was that even though she could appear cold as a glacier she had a warm heart for those she cared for.

"Alright Shippo, Sesshomaru and I will be back in a weeks' time. Be good for Miroku and the staff." Kagome said hugging him. "I will mom, hurry back." He smiled up at Kagome. "We will, I love you." She said. "I love you too mom." He said waving as she climbed onto Ah-Un. Kagome waved back and then they took to the skies. Sesshomaru flew on his cloud and eyed her for a moment.

"You are very good with the kit." He said. "I have a way with kids. I am very nurturing by nature. I took Shippo in four years ago." Kagome said remembering that fateful day. "Yes, I remember seeing you and the little kit one night, but I didn't know how you found him." He said. "Well Shippo played some of his fox magic on us to steal my jewel shards. We later found out he stole them in attempts to be strong enough to defeat the Thunder Brothers." Kagome said. "You mean the two idiots who went around killing people for fun who rode on clouds?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, anyway Inuyasha had pissed Shippo off and Shippo used his fox magic to have a huge stone statue crush Inuyasha's hand, keeping him in place. I had run off after Shippo but ended up being captured. The fat brother wanted to kill me and use me to make some magic hair growth liquid. But I managed to stall, eventually Inuyasha came to my rescue and defeated the thunder brothers." Kagome said.

"Why did the kit want the brother's killed?" He asked. "Oops I forgot to mention that part. Monten, the fat thunder brother wore Shippo's fathers' pelt around his waist." She said. "I see, the kit wanted revenge for killing his parents. He was very brave to go against them alone in the beginning. He will make a fine warrior someday." Sesshomaru said. "That's my son, he's grown up so much in four years." She chuckled. "How is the kit?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm not sure his actual age since he never told me, but in human years I'd think about 16. He's not very tall and he still acts like an eight year old." Kagome sighed. "Demons age very differently than humans do. The kit won't hit a growth spurt for probably another couple of months. Mentally he's what you'd call a teenager but in demons you aren't considered an adolescent until you hit 250 years old." He said. "Then what about me? Since I was turned demon. I'm 19 years old." Kagome asked. "You are an exception, but when most demons look at you they would think you about 625." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him and asked, "How old are you?" she asked. He chuckled, "To a human I appear to be around 21, but in demon years that's about 735." He said. "Oh ok, well there's Edo. Shall we land?" She asked. "Let's." Sesshomaru said and they descended into Inuyasha's forest.

Once off Ah-Un Kagome placed her stoic face on. "I am not sure what Inuyasha smells like so is he there?" She asked. "Yes, he and his wench are with the elder miko. Inuyasha shall not touch you, I'll kill him before he does." He growled. Kagome smirked, "What if I want to fight him?" She asked. "I would not let you. You are not ready, you are very powerful and over power Inuyasha's but you don't know how to use it. So until you've mastered your combat lessons I shall be your protector." He said. "You're always gonna be my protector." She chuckled. "That's not the point miko." He said. "Yea, yea I know. Come on I need to start my miko training." She said walking towards the village.

Inuyasha and Sango sat in the hut trying to beat the summer heat. Since there hadn't been any signs of Naraku they had decided to stay in the village. Inuyasha yawned before jumping to his feet growling. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "It's Sesshomaru and some youkai bitch with him." He said. At hearing Sesshomaru's name Sango blushed but stood with her hiriksu in her hand. "Put ye weapons down the both of ye." Keade said sipping some tea. "Are your senses lacking you old hag? This is Sesshomaru we're talkin about." Inuyasha half yelled. "He's not here to fight." She stated. "How do you know Keade?" Sango asked. "Because I'm going to be training lord Sesshomaru's intended in controlling her power." She stated.

"Did I just hear you right, Sesshomaru has an intended and that bitch out there is her?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Aye, that be Sesshomaru's intended. Behave Inuyasha, she or Sesshomaru will put up with nothing." Keade warned. "Feh." Inuyasha huffed putting his hands in his sleeves and crossed his legs.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome approached the village Kagome thought of something. "Sesshomaru, I don't want Inu or Sango to know it's me. I need a fake name." She said. "You have a valid point." He said thinking of a name. "How about Ai?" Sesshomaru asked. "Perfect, I am sure Keade will play along." Kagome said.

Soon Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the hut. Inuyasha and Sango eyed the demoness with Sesshomaru. 'She's got a nice body, but something seems familiar.' Inuyasha thought. "Do I know you from somewhere wench?" Inuyasha asked making Sesshomaru angry. "Silence you pathetic fool, do not disrespect my intended." Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, fire blazing in her eyes. "No half-breed, we have never met. My name is Lady Ai, you should be well to remember that and to be more respectful to those who are above you." She hissed.

"Hey now you listen here Lady Ai, you have no right saying you are above Inuyasha. He is prince of the western lands and also deserves respect." Sango defended Inuyasha. "Hold your tongue slayer or I shall remove it, the half-breed has no claim to the western lands and hasn't for over 50 years. So how dare you speak to me about giving this worthless piece of trash respect." Kagome growled. Her anger was teetering dangerously close to the exploding point and that's when Keade stepped. In.

"Inuyasha, Sango please leave while I begin me lessons with Lady Ai." Keade said. "Feh, fine. We know when we aren't wanted." Inuyasha said grabbing Sango's hand and leaving. After they were gone Kagome dropped her cold exterior and smiled at Keade. "Thanks for playing along." She said. "Ye are welcome. I figured ye didn't want me telling them who you really were." Keade said. "No, I want to see how long it will take them to figure out its me. If they don't I'd planned on having Sesshomaru rub it in his face after we mate." Kagome smiled wickedly. "It's nothing short of what they deserve. What about the wolf prince Kouga?" Keade asked. "Not sure, he hasn't come around here has he?" Kagome asked. "Nay, if he does what should I tell him?" She asked. "Tell him what Inuyasha told you. I'll tell Kouga who I am later and watch the fireworks fly." Kagome smiled.

"Alright , let's begin our lessons." Keade said. Kagome nodded and both her and Sesshomaru sat on the floor. "So what's first?" Kagome asked. "First concentrate your miko powers to your hands and slowly increase the power." Keade instructed. Kagome nodded and looked at her hands as she concentrated. After a few minutes her hands glowed a soft pink and steadily turned darker until it hit a blazing red. Keade was shocked at how much power she was emitting without even breaking a sweat. Sesshomaru on the other hand was amused and shocked that she had so much power. He knew she was powerful but didn't know how much hidden power she had.

"Good child, can you put more power into your hands?" She asked. "Yea, it's not a problem. I have been working with Miroku with my concentration." Kagome said. As she pushed more miko power into her hands the color changed to a blue then a bright emerald green. "My word Kagome, ye have a tremendous amount of power. Now that we have your concentration try putting your power into your legs and go run with Sesshomaru." Keade said. "Alright, ready for a little race?" She smiled. "Always, try and keep up koi." He smirked. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind that he could beat her. "prepare to eat those words honey." She said standing with him. "How far do you want to go?" She asked. "For now go one mile and back here." Keade said. "Alright on three. One. Two. Three!" She yelled and both took off lightning fast.

As Kagome ran she saw Sesshomaru using all of his power to keep up with her. 'I'm not even using half my power. Time to make him eat his words.' She thought. "See you back at the hut." She said as she pumped more power into her legs and passed Sesshomaru. 'Damn she's fast. This is quite fascinating.' He smirked as he followed her dust trail.

Kagome made it back to Keade's hut without so much as a drop of sweat on her head. Sesshomaru entered seconds later wiping some sweat off his brow. He then walked over to Kagome, "Well done, your powers are very interesting." He said. "Thank you, yeah they are surprising me at what I can do." She smiled. Once back in the hut Keade smiled, "Well done, there is one more thing I want to test. Come outside." Keade said.

So the three of them walked out in front of the hut. "Alright Kagome, I want you to concentrate your powers to form a barrier around you, but make sure you stay aware of your surroundings." Keade said. "Ok, why?" She asked. "I am going to fire an arrow at you. There is a legend that says one day the chosen miko will walk among us again and her powers will be limitless. I believe that's you child." Keade said. Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit. "I am not ok with this." He said.

"Sesshomaru it's ok. I can stop the arrow. Plus if we are to defeat Naraku I will need these new tricks to keep us alive." Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed, "Very well miko." He said. "Alright Keade I am ready." She said. Keade nodded and notched an arrow and fired. Kagome saw the arrow and smiled as it disintegrated. Keade smiled, "Splendid. Alright everyone fire!" Keade yelled. Then out of nowhere all the village men fired arrows at Kagome. "What?" Kagome yelled out but as each arrow hit they disintegrated. After the last arrow disappeared Keade began to clap. "Very good child, there is only one more lesson I can teach you, then you must practice them." Keade said. "What is it?" She asked. "Keep your concentration up at all times, even in battle. If you falter it could mean your death." She said. "Right." Kagome said.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and saw him glaring. "Relax, you know better than I that you have to practice with the real thing sometimes and the arrows were the real thing to test my barrier." Kagome soothed. "Hn." He said and walked into the hut. "Come child lets have some dinner. I am sure Inuyasha and Sango will be returning soon." Keade said as they walked into the hut.

"The half-breed and slayer just arrived in the village." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sniffed the air and almost gaged. "My god, how does he stand that stench?" Kagome said covering her sensitive nose. "I guess one who wallows in filth gets used to his own smell after so long." Sesshomaru said.

"That's just disgusting. I never noticed his smell with my human nose." Kagome said. "You wouldn't be able to. A demon's sense of smell is 100 times better and more sensitive, just like our hearing." Sesshomaru said. "The hearing thing I know." She smiled.

After a few minutes Inuyasha and Sango walked in. As soon as Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru he growled, "What's the ice prince still doing here with his whore?" Inuyasha growled. Before anyone could say anything Kagome reared back and punched Inuyasha right in the nose. The punch was so powerful he flew back 20 feet out of the hut. Seeing Inuyasha slowly getting up Sango whirled around and lifted her hiriksu. "You bitch!" Sango yelled coming after Kagome. Kagome ducked when Sango swung and then brought her leg under Sango's and swept her feet out from under her making Sango fall. Once Sango was flat on her back Kagome pulled a hidden dagger and held it to Sango's throat. "Back off slayer or I'll be painting Keade's hut with your blood." Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha then came stumbling into the hut with a bloody nose. "You bitch, you broke my nose!" He yelled. "Shut your mouth half-breed. Your screeching is hurting my ears." Kagome growled. Inuyasha then looked around and saw Kagome had a knife to Sango's throat. "Don't do anything hasty lady Ai, let my mate go." Inuyasha said glaring. "If you insult me again half-breed I'll make sure Sesshomaru's sword can't bring you back." She growled removing the dagger and standing.

She then walked over and sat next to Sesshomaru. Kagome then directed her attention to Keade. "So there is no more you can teach me?" She asked. "Neh Lady Ai, all you need to do is concentrate you miko powers and you will be unstoppable." Keade said. "Feh, I bet I could beat her." Inuyasha said foolishly.

"You dare insult my intended? She would wipe the floor with both of you." Sesshomaru sneered. "Feh, I'd like to prove you wrong you smug bastard." Inuyasha smirked. "Get up you pathetic excuse for a half-breed." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha stood up and walked outside. Everyone else filed out as well to see the fight. "Take her head off Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Silence bitch before I kill you." Sesshomaru growled. Sango blushed and shut her mouth.

Kagome was beyond pissed, her eyes streaked with red as she began to raise her power. "AH!" She yelled as she pulled all of her power together. The wind picked up, storm clouds shot lightning across the land. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled the most evil smile Inuyasha had ever seen. Even Naraku's smile wasn't that evil. Inuyasha was now scared, he'd thought that Sesshomaru had been lying about her power. He had never come across anyone this powerful, not even Sesshomaru was this powerful. This was raw miko power, power that would kill him.

But Inuyasha being Inuyasha let his pride get in the way. "You're going to die bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can't touch me half-breed, but I can touch you." Kagome smiled. She then shot a purification orb, Inuyasha went to move but he felt something grip around his ankles. He looked down and saw Kagome's miko powers held him in place. The orb then hit Inuyasha and he yelled out in pain as his body began to purify. "Ahhhh!" He cried out. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried out running into save him. Kagome saw her and threw a small dagger which went right through her left ankle effectively taking her out of the fight. "Don't interrupt me slayer or you will be punished for you insolence." Kagome hissed.

Kagome then walked to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his haori, "Look at me you filth." She growled. Inuyasha painfully opened his eyes and looked at her. "You try and threaten me again, I'll kill you myself. You will leave Naraku to Sesshomaru and I. You will only get in the way." She bit and dropped his sizzling body to the ground. "Go tend to your mate." She said before leaving. "You can't do that. I have just cause for killing Naraku not you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Excuse me? He's taken four years from my life and killed thousands." Kagome said and continued walking towards Sesshomaru.

'Four years of her life? She must be one of Naraku's reincarnations. It would be the only logical explanation that she's so powerful. Maybe she's a mole for Naraku.' He thought slowly getting ot his feet. Inuyasha then saw Sango in pain and sitting on the ground. He then rushed over to get. "Are you alright?" He asked. "No, she threw a dagger and it's stuck in my ankle." She winced. Inuyasha then grasped the dagger and yanked pulling the dagger out and making Sango scream in pain.

Once Kagome got to Sesshomaru he nuzzled her neck making her calm down and her eyes change back to their golden color. "Come koi, let's eat then we can begin our trip home." He said. "Alright, I think if I am here any longer I'll kill both of them." She said sitting and taking the stew and rice that was offered to her. "Thank you Keade." She smiled at her. "Ye are welcome child." She said hand Sesshomaru his. "Thank you." He said. "You are welcome lord Sesshomaru." She smiled.

At that moment Inuyasha walked in with Sango and set her down on a mat beside Keade. "It sure would be great if we had some of Kagome's medicine." Sango said as Inuyasha wrapped Sango's ankle. "Feh, yea it's just too bad she went for good." Inuyasha said. At hearing the lie Kagome's patience was pushing its breaking point. Sesshomaru felt her tense and placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. He then spoke to her telepathically, "Calm yourself, do you want to reveal your secret now?" He asked. "No, I guess not. Wait when did you and I get telepathic powers?" She asked.

"When you accepted my proposal." He said. "Oh, can we spy on their thoughts?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head no. "No, it's a connection only soul mates get. It's a rare gift and I was surprised when I figured out we had that connection." He said. "Really?. That's cool." She said eating more stew.

Surprisingly dinner was quiet and both Kagome and Sesshomaru were relieved. They then stood and turned to Keade, "Thank you for everything Keade, I will continue to practice and get stronger." She said. "Ye are welcome Lady Ai, be well and have a safe journey." Keade said. Kagome nodded and then left with Sesshomaru.

Once out of hearing rang from Inuyasha, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Can we go to my time?" She asked. Surprised at the sudden question Sesshomaru looked down, "For what?" He asked. "My mom doesn't know what happened to me and I would like to get Shippo some stuff." She said. "Very well." He said.

As they walked to the forest Kagome became curious, "Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her signaling her to continue. "How do you form your cloud?" She asked. "I concentrate my power to my feet." He said. "Do you think I can do it?" She asked. "Every youkai had a different mode of transportation. No two are alike." He said. "Oh so how do I find out mine?" She asked. "Concentrate and picture your mode of transportation." He said. So they stopped and Kagome concentrated. Soon a little bubbled appeared and popped. Once the bubble popped a small purple dragon appeared.

Kagome looked at the cute little dragon and picked her up. "Awe aren't you just the cutest thing." Kagome smiled. "How am I supposed to ride her?" Kagome asked. "She can understand you. All you have to say is transform." Sesshomaru said. "Alright let's give it a try. Transform." She said. The dragon hopped off her hand and quickly transformed into a huge ice breathing dragon. The dragon landed and licked Kagome. "Awe, thanks for the kiss. Now what to name you." She thought out loud. "How about Luna?" She asked her dragon. Luna roared and transformed back into her smaller self and licked Kagome. "Alright, Luna it is." She laughed as she patted her on the head.

Once to the well she took Luna off her shoulder, "Luna I want you to guard the well, especially from Inuyasha and Sango. If you don't know who they are they are Sesshomaru's half-breed brother and Inuyasha's mate who is a slayer with a huge boomerang. Is that understood?" She asked Luna. Luna nodded and licked Kagome. "Alright enough of that." She giggled. "I'll give her some company." Sesshomaru said flaring his aura to get Ah-Un. A few seconds later the two headed dragon came walking in. "Ah-Un, you will help Luna protect the well, especially against my half-breed brother and his bitch." Sesshomaru said. Ah-Un nodded and turned to Luna, both dragons seemed to get along really well.

"Well it seems those two hit it off." Kagome said going to the well. "Indeed, now will the well accept me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm not sure. In the past it only allowed me and Inuyasha. All we can do is try. If it doesn't let you give me two hours to my supplies and talk to my mom." She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped into the well and the blue light engulfed them both. After the blue light faded a pair of golden eyes narrowed before heading back to the village to tell his mate what he had just saw.

Once Inuyasha was back in the village he barged into the hut. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked. "I saw Sesshomaru and his bitch jump into the bone eaters well and it accepted both." He said sitting. "What, but only you and Kagome are the only ones allowed through." How can Sesshomaru and Ai get through?" Sango asked. "Because Ai is Kagome, isn't that right Keade." Inuyasha growled. "Aye, how did ye figure it out?" Keade asked. "I'm not as stupid as people think. How did Kagome get turned demon? And why is she with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "The Kami's gave her this gift because Sesshomaru was in love with her and her with Sesshomaru." Keade said. "Kagome would rather be with my bastard brother than be with us? It makes no sense she knows she has a duty to fulfill." Inuyasha growled.

"It makes perfect sense Inuyasha, ye were the one who nearly killed her two weeks ago. You broke her heart and betrayed her trust in both of ye." Keade said stirring the soup. "But I didn't mean too, I couldn't rein in my beast in time." He said. "Well then ye two need to speak to her and see where she stands." Keade said. "We couldn't get close enough." Inuyasha said. "Why?" Sango asked. "Both Kagome and Sesshomaru's dragons are guarding the well." He said. Sango smiled, "You forget I am a demon slayer. I can make a gas that will render them asleep and paralyzed." She said. "Good idea, get on that, then we'll stake out the well once the oversized lizards are asleep." Inuyasha said with an evil smile. Keade only shook her head, 'Fools.' She thought.

**In the future**

Once on the other side of the well Kagome looked over and saw Sesshomaru. "Well now we know you can get through" Kagome smirked. "Indeed, shall we?" He asked. "Let's." She smiled jumping out of the well. "Ok we're both going to have to be careful as to not let anyone see us." Kagome said. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because there aren't any demons in my time. Here they are only myths." She said looking outside. Sesshomaru snorted, "Highly unlikely, they are most likely blending." He said.

"I would know, remember I am a miko. Now come on." She said running to her front door with Sesshomaru right behind her. Kagome opened the door and walked in. "Mom?" Kagome called out. "Kagome is that you?" Her mom called out. She then came out of the kitchen and saw the two demons in her house. "Um, hello?" She said questionably. "It's me mom, Kagome." She said. "Kagome my goodness what happened to you?" She asked forgetting about Sesshomaru. "Yeah mom it's me, long story short Inuyasha killed me and the kami's brought me back as a demon." She said. "Inuyasha hurt you? I am so sorry dear. I'll kill him myself if he comes here." She hissed. "No worries mom, I put up a spell over the well, he can never pass again." She said. "Well that's good, now mind telling me who your handsome friend is?" Her mother asked. "Oh right, this is Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha's older half-brother and my intended." She blushed. "Your intended? How long have you known him and do you love him?" Her mother asked. "Yes I love him and I've known him for four years." Kagome said. "Oh, Sesshomaru are you half demon too?" Her mother asked. "No ma'am, I am full demon and ruler of the western lands. I love your daughter more than life itself." He said. Ms. Higurashi smile. "You are very charming and polite. But I do have one question." She said. "What would that be?" He asked.

"Have you had sex with my daughter?" She asked. Kagome nearly died of embarrassment. "MOM!" Kagome scolded. "What, it's an honest question." She said to her bright red daughter while Sesshomaru chuckled. "No ma'am I haven't made love to Kagome, and will not until our mating night or as you call it our wedding night." He said. "Wow Kagome, you found a keeper." Her mom beamed. "Sesshomaru have you had sex with any other being?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "No ma'am, Inu-youkai mate for life so once we and our inner beast choose a mate that's the only one we will make love to." He said honestly. Kagome's mom smiled, "Alright I give you my blessing. Come lets have some dinner. Will you be staying the night?" She asked walking into the kitchen. "No, we need to get more supplies then head back." Kagome said. "Oh alright, your brother and grandfather won't be joining us." She said. Kagome nodded.

Dinner went smoothly and after Kagome had gathered all of the supplies they would need. "Alright mom we're out of here." Kagome said. "Alright dear, I love you and be safe and come visit more." Ms. Higurashi said. "Will do mom, I love you too." Kagome said going into the well house with Sesshomaru.

Back on the other side Inuyasha and Sango silently snuck as close as possible to Ah-Un and Luna. "Alright, put this on." Sango said handing him a mask. Inuyasha and Sango put their masks on and then Sango threw the gas pellets. Lifting their heads and growling Luna and Ah-Un stood to go attack who ever threw the pellets, but as they stood their legs began to quiver. Then with a loud thud both dragons fell to the ground paralyzed. Luna grunted in frustration but felt her eyes closing, feeling extremely tired. A few minutes later Luna and Ah-Un were fast asleep. Luna then changed back into her smaller self. "Kagome's dragon is like Kirara." Sango said surprised.

"Feh who cares, I want answers from Kagome. We need her to find the shards." He huffed. "And if she refuses?" Sango asked. "We make her, she has no choice." Inuyasha said. Sango sighed, "You know if you threaten her, she or Sesshomaru will come after you." Sango said. "I'll think of something." He huffed.

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru were on the other side Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. "I smell my brother and his bitch." He said. "Do you smell something funny?" She asked. Sesshomaru sniffed and growled, "It's a paralyzing-sleep powder." He said. Kagome growled and left out of the well with Sesshomaru behind her. Kagome looked around and then spotted Luna. "Luna! Oh you poor thing." She said picking up the tiny dragon.

She then spotted Inuyasha and Sango coming out of the forest. "What did you do to my dragon slayer?" Kagome growled. "Lady Ai, I mean Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome smirked, "So you figured it out." She chuckled. "Yea, I am not as dumb as you think." Inuyasha said. "That still remains to be determined." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome growled. "To reason with you, you belong with us, you have a duty to find the shards." Inuyasha said. "I belong with you? Please, I go where I like when I like. If you haven't forgotten you attacked me and killed me. I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't want to travel with you and your bitch." Kagome hissed. "Kagome!" Sango said horrified. "I'm your best friend, why would you call me such a name?" Sango cried. "Best friend? Would a best friend go behind her best friend's back and mate with the one being she loved. No, a best friend would have been honest and told her best friend she had fallen in love. Sango I would have understood if you two had come clean, but you didn't and betrayed my trust. For that I will never trust you." Kagome said sternly.

"We're sorry Kagome, please come back and hunt shards with us." Inuyasha pleaded. "Is that all I am good for, finding shards?" Kagome glared. "Feh, yea, I mean you're our friend too, but you're the only one who can spot the shards." Inuyasha said. "In that case no, you two can go fuck yourselves." Kagome growled. "What happened to you Kagome? The human you would have for given us no matter what it was." Inuyasha said.

"What happened to me? I had a lust crazed hanyou beat the ever living hell out of me and push me off a cliff. Only to die on Sesshomaru's operating table. The kami's themselves gave me another chance to do the right things and make me stronger. You broke my spirit Inuyasha when I caught you mating her, then killing me. I will not hunt shards for you. Sesshomaru and I will be finding them and once I cross paths with you again be prepared to battle me because I'll be taking what shards you have." Kagome hissed.

Kagome was brought out of her rant when Luna began to whimper in her hands. "That reminds me, how dare you Sango for paralyzing me dragon! She's still very young. What kind of paralyzing powder did you use?" Kagome growled. "A simple one, it should be wearing off now." She said shakily. "You better hope so, if Luna dies because of you I'll kill you." Kagome hissed. Sango gulped.

Inuyasha huffed, he'd had enough. "Kagome if you don't come with us, bad things will happen." He growled. Sesshomaru was about to beat Inuyasha senseless but Kagome held up her hand. "Excuse me half-breed did you just threaten me? And what do you think you can do to me?" She smiled evilly. "If you don't come with us I'll kill your entire family." He said flexing his claws. "Go ahead and try." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha glared at her, "I'll destroy the well." He smirked. "Go ahead." Kagome taunted and even moved to the side.

Not only did the odufa Miroku place keep Inuyasha from crossing it would keep Inuyasha from touching or harming the well. Inuyasha moved and extended his claws and ran for the well. He reared back to strike and when he got close enough Inuyasha was shocked violently and thrown back about ten feet.

Kagome laughed, "Not only can you not enter the well, but you can't touch it. It's protected by miko magic and no one but me can remove the spell." She smiled. Inuyasha growled and stood, "Feh, whatever wench. I guess we are enemy's now?" He asked. "Yup, now that you're done being stupid and showing off we will be on our way. Don't ever come to the western lands. If I catch either of your scents I'll kill you myself." She glared with her golden gaze. With that said she turned to walk away when something truly evil came to mind.

Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha, "Why not ask Kikyou to help? Oh wait she doesn't know you took another. Can't wait to see what she does to you." She grinned that sent shivers up his spine. Then she turned and both her and Sesshomaru left.

Sango and Inuyasha hadn't even thought what Kikyou would do when she found out. Inuyasha hadn't even seen the dead priestess in over 8 months and he had hoped she'd crossed over.


	4. Chapter 4: Proving You're Worthy

**Chapter 4: Proving You're Worthy**

It had been six months since Kagome's confrontation with Inuyasha and Sango and she had never felt better. Her focus was superb, her combat skills were perfect and her miko powers worked like a charm. Every morning Kagome would meditate for an hour before sparring with a female soldier named Kyla. Just like Kagome she was miko but not nearly as powerful. Kyla helped Kagome hone her miko abilities and helped her discover she had an unlimited supply of her miko power. Kagome couldn't believe that after only six months of training she was as good if not better in combat with Sesshomaru, and could do anything she wanted with her miko abilities.

"Alright Kyla that's enough for today. Thanks for the work out." Kagome smiled. "You're welcome Kagome." She smiled wiping swear from her brow. Kagome smiled at Kyla. Ever since Kagome was introduced as Sesshomaru's intended Kyla was the only female who wasn't jealous, and when they began to train together they both found that they had a lot in common. Kyla had become Kagome's closest friend so she was a loud to call Kagome by her name when important guest weren't staying at the palace. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Kyla asked. "Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku and I are going to see Rin since her mating ceremony is in three days. She doesn't know we're coming because we are surprising her." Kagome said excitedly. "Oh really, I have something for lady Rin, would you take it with you and give it to her?" Kyla asked. "Sure, go and get it and ask my maid to pack it." Kagome said. "Alright." Kyla said running off.

'Now that I am done doing miko training I shall go take a bath then get dressed so we can leave. I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing? I haven't seen him all morning.' She thought. As she walked into the palace Kagome saw one of the maids named Syra. Syra was a middle aged panther demoness.

"Syra?" Kagome called out. The demoness turned and smiled. "Lady Kagome, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly. "Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru this morning?" She asked. "Yes ma'am, he's out in the dojo sparring with a few guards." She said. "Thank you Syra." Kagome smiled. "You're welcome my lady." She said before going back to her duties.

Kagome then walked out and into the dojo to see Sesshomaru getting a pretty good work out with his general. Kagome's eyes washed over his perfect wash board abs, his well-muscled arms and the sweat that dappled his face and torso. Kagome licked her lips and thought how it would feel if he were fucking her, how his smooth creamy skin would feel against hers. Just thinking about it made her horny. 'Great, think of something else. Grandpa in his underwear.' Kagome shuddered at the thought but on a good note she wasn't horny anymore.

When Kagome walked in she had masked her aura and scent so as not to disturb the fight. Watching the fight were a few soldiers and one spotted her. She put her a finger to her lips and shook her head, and the solider turned back to the fight.

Sesshomaru dived, blocked, and leapt around the general effectively getting punches in, but the general had also gotten a few good licks in as well. Sesshomaru still had no idea Kagome was watching until the general saw her. Kagome scented the air and could immediately tell everyone wanted her, but this was nothing new to her seeing as ever male demon was attracted to her good looks, attitude, wit and smarts. She had often been described as being more beautiful than the Kami's themselves. She had been modest of course not believing a word they said.

"Seems we have a visitor." The general said. Sesshomaru turned around and saw his sexy mate to be. He looked her up and down, she still doned her short spandex shorts and sports bra proudly showing the scars Inuyasha had inflicted upon her. "General, mind if I cut in?" She smirked. "Of course not my lady, I think my men could use a few pointers." He said stepping aside. "Kagome I do not wish to embarrass you in front of my men." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome laughed, "I assure my dear it is you who shall be embarrassed." She said walking to stand in front of him. "We shall see, but we will need to set some ground rules." He said. "State your rules." She said. "You may not use your miko powers, any combat skills you want to use is acceptable. First one to be pinned to the ground loses, understood?" He asked. "Understood, now let's dance." She smiled getting into position.

Sesshomaru smirked but had no idea just how good of a fighter she'd become. He didn't know she did more training during the night seeing as they slept in different rooms.

"Alright let's begin." He said. Kagome smiled and disappeared and before Sesshomaru could block her she landed a hard side kick to his back. Sesshomaru staggered forward surprised at her speed. Kagome then ran at him and Sesshomaru ducked and swiped his leg under her intending to trip her but she jumped and surprised him with an upper cut. Sesshomaru staggered back and looked at Kagome. "Sweetie you have a little somethin on your lip." She motioned to her lip. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with his arm and saw blood. He smirked as he heard gasps behind him. "I was going easy on you love, but now the gloves are off." He said. Kagome smirked, "Honey you are a liar. A sexy, beautiful liar. You can't touch me." She smiled. Sesshomaru glared at her, "We shall see my love." He said.

Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome. Sensing his every move Kagome ducked and jumped away as Sesshomaru lashed out with his claws. Growling, Sesshomaru decided to pull a fast one and fake like he was going one way and went the other. Kagome sensed it but didn't move, she let Sesshomaru punch her on the left side of her cheek. Hearing a sickening crack he stopped and realized he'd let his anger get to him and he hit her with more force than intended.

Kagome's head was turned to the right and everyone held their breath as she straightened her gaze. Kagome moved her jaw side to side and spit blood from her mouth. Sesshomaru stared at her, "Kagome I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He apologized. "You call that hard? That was a love tap, I know you can do better." She smirked. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, he had just hit her with everything he had and she was calling it a love tap. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked. "Yea, now can we finish this sparring session?" She asked. He smirked, "Sure." He said. "Good, cuse now I stop toying with you. You're going down." She said seriously. "I doubt that." One soldier said off to the side.

Sesshomaru prepared himself when Kagome disappeared. He tried to scent her but she was moving too fast. Kagome then came out of nowhere and punched Sesshomaru in the nose then swept his feet out from under him and then sat on his chest while he held his nose. "I win." She smiled. "Now move your hands." She told him. Sesshomaru moved his hands from his obviously bloody broken nose. Everyone gasped, but Kagome used her miko powers to heal him.

After she was done she helped him to stand. "You are the first woman to ever hit me and beat me in battle without being killed." He told her still in utter shock. "Look there is a first time for everything. By the way I let you hit me, I could have moved but I didn't." She said leaving the dojo.

Sesshomaru's general then walked up to him, "That's one hell of a demoness. She's going to give you extremely powerful pups." He smirked. Sesshomaru smiled, "Indeed Hero, gather the soldiers and begin heavy combat training. My intended and I shall be leaving today and won't be back until the end of the week. If any urgent news comes up send them to the southern lord's palace that's where we shall be staying." Sesshomaru said. "Yes sir, it shall be done." Hero said. Sesshomaru then went to the palace to get cleaned up and change.

It took both Kagome and Sesshomaru about 2 hours to take their bath and get changed. Since they were going to the southern lord's palace Kagome decided on wearing a beautiful blue kimono with a white Inu Youkai going from her right shoulder to her left hip and she wore a white obi that matched. Seeing as she hated the tabi Kagome had commissioned her tailor to make beautiful embroidered slippers to each of her kimonos. Sesshomaru on the other hand wore his normal attire with this armor.

As Sesshomaru waited for Kagome he fingered the mating gift he'd had commissioned for Kagome four months ago. He knew Rin's mating ceremony would be a wonderful time to give it to her since it was a happy occasion. Sesshomaru also had a beautiful sword crafted from his fang that he would give to her when she came out. The sword's handle was wrapped in black and purple leather as well as an ancient prayer inscribed on the blade. Totosai had said it was one of the most beautiful pieces he'd ever done.

A few moments later Kagome appeared with Luna on her shoulder. "Sorry I am late, Luna was eating." She smiled. "It is fine, I have something for you." He said surprising her. "Really, what?" She asked. Sesshomaru then grabbed the sword from Ah-Un's saddle and brought it over and handed it to her. "What's this for?" She asked unsheathing the beautiful blade. "I had this made for you to keep you protected. It's one of my fangs and I had an ancient prayer inscribed into the blade. I would suggest meditating over it to imbue your miko powers into it." Sesshomaru said. "Alright, thank you it's beautiful." She said. "You're welcome, are you ready to depart?" He asked. "Yes, Luna transform!" She said tossing the dragon into the air. Luna transformed and Kagome jumped on her back. "Ok Luna we're going to the southern lord's palace." Kagome said. Luna nodded and took flight next to Ah-Un.

As they flew they made small conversation. "So do we know where Luna is from and what kind of dragon she is?" Kagome asked. "I had some of the servants look into it. Seems Luna is a rare Romanian Purple Amethyst dragon. She can blow fire so cold it's hot and her skin in impenetrable. One of the servants even told me on very special occasions the rider and the dragon can speak telepathically. Can you?" He asked. "I don't know I've never tried. I'll try now." Kagome said. Kagome looked at Luna. 'Luna, can you understand me?' Kagome thought. 'Yes master.' She thought back. Kagome was surprised, 'You don't have to call me master. My name is Kagome.' She told Luna.

'It's nice to meet you Kagome. Is where we're going someplace special?' Luna asked. 'Yes, Sesshomaru's ward is getting married.' Kagome said. 'Oh how nice, where is your son and the monk?' Luna asked. 'They decided they didn't want to go. Well Miroku decided not to go, Shippo said he didn't feel well so it's just us.' She said. 'Ah I see.' Luna said. 'Luna, do you like Ah-Un as more than a friend?' Kagome asked. Luna chuckled, 'Why do you ask?' Luna asked. 'Just curious.' Kagome said. 'Between you and I, yeah I do. We've been talking about mating soon assuming Sesshomaru is ok with it.' She said. 'Awe how wonderful, I am sure he'll be fine about it.' Kagome said. 'Could you ask?' Luna asked. 'Sure.' Kagome said.

Kagome then looked to Sesshomaru, "Did she speak to you?" He asked. "Yes and she wanted me to ask if it was ok her and Ah-Un mate?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked surprised, "Does Ah-Un want to mate Luna?' He asked. "Yes seems they were planning and they wanted our blessing." Kagome said. "I give my blessing." He smiled. Kagome smiled back and went back to Luna. 'We give our blessing.' Kagome said. 'Thank you Kagome.' Luna said. 'No problem.' Kagome said.

After a few hours they landed at the southern lord's palace. As they got off the dragons soldiers greeted them and took Luna and Ah-Un to the stables. "You know Sesshomaru you never told me Rin was marrying the southern lord's son. You just said a lord asked her hand in marriage." Kagome said. "Must have slipped my mind." He smirked.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the large palace Kagome felt right at home. This palace gave you the feeling of warmth and family. Suddenly Kagome heard a boisterous laugh and then speak to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru how have you been?" The lion demon asked. "Very well Lord Akira." Sesshomaru said. "Come now my boy, you don't need to be so formal." Akira laughed. Once Akira calmed himself he noticed Kagome. "well, well who do we have here? She's absolutely beautiful." He smiled at Kagome. "Akira may I introduce my intended Kagome." Sesshomaru said proudly. "Well it's an honor to meet the lady who finally tamed the great Sesshomaru." Akira said. "You are so kind Lord Akira." Kagome smiled and bowed slightly. "Please call me Akira, by the way I've heard the name Kagome. Were you the one traveling with the mutt?" He asked. "Yes I was." She said. "Are you sure, I thought that girl was human?" He asked. "I was but the kami gave me a second chance at life after the mutt killed me." Kagome said. "Ah, so you must be the first of your breed? A miko demon has never been heard of." Akira said.

"I am the only one of my breed, that is until Sesshomaru and I have pups of our own." She said seeing Sesshomaru blush. "Yes well shall we go surprise Rin?" Sesshomaru asked trying to change the subject. "Ah splendid, Lady Rin is out in the garden. I'll have a servant come get you when dinner is ready." Akira smiled. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded.

Once out to the garden Kagome was amazed at all the different kinds of beautiful flowers. "She still has her love of flowers I see." Kagome smiled. "Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

As they walked the path they finally came to a cement bench Rin was sitting on in front of a koi pond. "Good evening Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin whipped around at hearing his silky deep voice. "Lord Sesshomaru, you came." She said standing. "I would not miss my ward's mating ceremony." He said. Rin's eyes then moved to Kagome, "Pardon me my lady but who are you?" She asked. Kagome chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to remember me in this new form. It's me Kagome." She smiled. "Kagome, but how did you become demon and why are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked surprised. "Let's sit and I'll tell you everything." Kagome smiled.

So Kagome launched into her story about what happened and why she was with Sesshomaru. "Wow, I can't believe Inuyasha killed you. I am glad Lord Sesshomaru came out and told you his feelings. I had always hoped you would mate." She giggled.

"Really? I would have never thought. Well sweetie I am going to go check out the palace. You and Sesshomaru need to catch up. I'll see you at dinner." She said hugging the now grown Rin.

In four years Rin had a growth spurt and now stood about 5'10 with raven hair that hung loosely and stopped mid back. She was thin with round hips and nice sized breasts. Kagome was sure if she were to choose a husband she'd have her pick.

"Ok Kagome." Rin said and let Kagome go. Kagome walked over to the quiet youkai and kiss his cheek. "Take your time." She smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her and captured her lips in a sweet quick kiss. "you are too good to me." He smiled. She smirked and walked into the palace.

Once inside Kagome began to explore. Kagome loved all the décor and made a mental note to ask Akira who made his stuff. As Kagome walked up a couple flights of stairs and turned down a hallway she heard screaming. Kagome hurried to a giant oak door and pressed her ear against it. "Oh yes Kikay! Harder!" A demoness screamed out. "Do me next Kikay!" Another demoness yelled. 'Who's Kikay?' Kagome thought. Just as Kagome righted herself she saw a maid. "You there, who's room is this?" She asked. "That's the young lord Kikay's room my lady." The woman said. "Is he Lady Rin's intended?" She asked. "Yes my lady." She said. "Thank you, that will be all." Kagome said. The maid bowed and left.

Kagome growled and kicked open the door scaring Kikay. "What's the meaning of this servant! I shall have my father execute you!" Kikay growled. "Watch your mouth pup, I am no servant, I am Rin's mother." She growled her eyes flashing red. "R…Rin's mother is dead." He said sounding scared. "She is my adopted daughter. I am Sesshomaru's intended. Explain why you are having sex with two whores when you promised yourself to Rin?" She hissed. "S…Sesshomaru's here now?" He asked ignoring her question. Then one of the demonesses growled, "I'm not whore bitch, I am Lord Kikay's lover as is she." The panther demoness hissed. "You two know he's mating a human right?" She smiled. "What, Lord Kikay is this true?" The panther demoness asked. "Yes, it's true, but that doesn't mean I will stop fooling around with you." He smirked. Kagome then growled, "So you intend to sleep with others?" Kagome asked. "Well yea, I can't sire cubs with Rin, she's human." He said.

That did it, Kagome lunged at Kikay and grabbed him by the neck. "You're all coming with me. Get dressed." Kagome hissed. "We aren't going anywhere with you." Kikay sneered. "If you don't I'll begin to purify you. I'm the Shikon Miko. Get your pathetic asses up." Kagome said making her fist glow bright pink. Kikay and the women gulped and got dressed. "Follow me." She growled. "Where are we going?" he growled. "Do not speak." Kagome hissed and kept walking.

Back out in the garden Rin and Sesshomaru caught up. "Is the Lord's son treating you right?" He asked Rin. Rin hesitated and Sesshomaru noticed this. He had also noticed that when she spoke she didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the ground. Sesshomaru placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He then noticed she was wearing heavy makeup. He then wiped some off from her left eye and saw she had a black eye. "Did Kikay do this to you?" He asked calmly. She didn't answer, he suddenly felt her fear. "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't allow it and neither will Kagome. Did he do this Rin?" He asked. Rin then began to cry. "Yes, but not just him." She cried. "Who else?" He asked as calmly as possible. "Lord Akira….they've beat me every day since you left and they…." She sobbed. Sesshomaru scented the air and could scent she was pregnant, but did she know about the cub? "They both forced themselves on you?" He asked, red starting to bleed into his eyes. She nodded, "Numerous times." She sobbed.

Sesshomaru reached out and pulled Rin to him and held as she sobbed. "Why didn't you send word to me?" he asked. "They threatened my life." She choked out.

At that moment Kagome emerged with Kikay and his bitches. She then saw Rin crying into Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Sesshomaru, seems this scum bag likes woman hopping. He never intended to sire Rin with cubs or lover her. Is Rin ok?" She asked. "Where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring Kagome's question. "Lord Akira sent him away forever, at least that's what I was told. I think they killed him. Rin said.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just slightly pushed on Rin and she sat up as he stood up. Kagome saw the makeup gone and her black eye and bruises. Kagome then growled fiercely, "You beat her too! You shall di." She hissed. "Kagome leave him with me. Come calm Rin." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and shoved the three in front of her to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then grabbed Kikay and growled threateningly. "You two bitches get out of here if you don't want to die too." He growled. The two demonesses turned and ran off. He then looked to the trembling Kikay. "Did you and your father think I wouldn't find out how you both raped and beat Rin, and now I find out you are being unfaithful. You and your father are scum and no better than Naraku." Sesshomaru spat. "I…I'm sorry…It won't happen again." Kikay stated fear clear in his voice. "Indeed it won't, Rin will be leaving with me and my intended." Sesshomaru stated. "What, you can't do that she's mine." Kikay said. "No she isn't and I sure as hell am not leaving my daughter with woman raping beaters." Sesshomaru said and shoved Kikay. "Go get your worthless father." Sesshomaru said then turned to Kagome and Rin. Kikay ran into the palace with haste.

"Rin, Kagome shall go with you to pack. You are coming home." He said. "You called me your daughter." Rin said surprised. "I have always considered you my daughter. Now come let's go home." He said giving her a smile. "Come on Rin, let's go pack." Kagome said leading her back into the palace.

As they walked in Kikay and Akira were walking out. "You won't be leaving my palace my pet." Akira smiled evilly. Kagome saw Rin shudder. "Oh yea well try and stop us." Kagome hissed. "You're a woman and women are weak." Akira said and went to slap Kagome. Kagome caught his hand and squeezed effectively breaking it. "AH!" Akira yelled in pain. "Don't tempt me to kill you before the council is called." Kagome snapped. She then took Rin and went to pack.

"Rin you never told me they raped you." Kagome said. "They said they'd kill me." She said. "Well they can't hurt you anymore." Kagome said. Back with Sesshomaru both Akira and Kikay walked up to Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you think you are doing Sesshomaru. Rin was promised to my son. She's going to be his wife and as such he can do what he wants with her. Women are nothing." Akira spat. "Rin will be leaving and our treaty is over. The West is now your enemy. I will contact the council and they will decide your punishment. It's too bad you're a lord, if you weren't I'd kill you." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I'll see to it the other lords back me and we'll wage war on the west. Then I shall take Rin and punish her for telling you our dirty secret." Akira smiled cockily. Then without warning Sesshomaru reared back and punched Akira hard. Akira passed out and Kikay rushed to his aid. "I'll send a message when the council will convene." He stated and went to find Kagome.

"Are we going to be able to fit on Ah-Un?" Rin asked. "Ah-Un has a girlfriend and she so happens to be my friend and pet. Her name is Luna and she's a rare Romanian purple amethyst dragon." Kagome smiled. "Oh wow cool, alright I am all done." Rin said grabbing her bag. 'Luna, you and Ah-Un meet us out in the garden.' Kagome told Luna. 'Alright Kagome, why are we leaving so soon?' Luna asked. 'Rin's scum bag intended and his father hurt her and raped her. We're going home with Rin.' Kagome told her. 'I see, poor Rin. Alright Ah-Un and I are in the garden.' Luna said. 'Right we are on our way. Rin will ride you is that ok?' Kagome asked. 'That is fine.' Luna said.

"Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked. "You're pretty quiet." Rin said as they walked to the garden. "Sorry, I was talking to Luna. Her and I share a special telepathic bond." Kagome smiled. "Oh cool, I can't wait to meet her." Rin smiled.

When Rin and Kagome got to the garden they saw Akira passed out with Kikay trying to wake him. "What happened to him?" Rin asked. "Sesshomaru happened." Kagome laughed. Rin then looked ahead and saw Luna and Ah-Un. Rin first walked over to Ah-Un and pat each head. "Hello old friend." She smiled. Ah-Un licked her and snorted with excitement, Rin giggled.

"Rin don't go! I promise I'll change and protect you." Kikay said coming near her. Rin flinched and Ah-Un growled fiercely and stood in front of her. "Rin go to Luna. As for you dick head, don't talk to Lady Rin. She is superior to you in all ways." Kagome said jumping on Ah-Un with Sesshomaru behind her. They then took off once Rin was on Luna, leaving the two low life demons behind.

"Wow Luna, you're more beautiful than I thought." Rin smiled rubbing her neck. Luna made a purring sound. "Guess you like that, may I sleep?" She asked the dragon. Luna nodded and Rin leaned forward and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Rin shivered from the cool wind. Luna felt this and began to hear her body so that Rin would be warm. 'Does Rin need a blanket?' Kagome asked. 'No, I can increase my blood flow in my body and make my skin as hot as cold as I desire. It's one of my special abilities.' Luna said. 'Oh wow now that is one awesome ability.' Kagome said.

'Kagome, where are you from? I know you're a demon but you seem like you don't know much about demon society?' Luna asked. Kagome chuckled, 'I come from 500 years in the future. My time portal is the old well in Inuyasha's forest. In my time demon's done exist, but bid advancements have been made. As for demon society I read about it in Sesshomaru's library.' She said. 'Interesting, do you think you were sent back to save the demon race?' Luna asked. 'I am not sure.' Kagome said.

"Kagome there is something I must tell you about Rin's health. I would have told you sooner but I did not want to upset her." Sesshomaru said. "Please don't tell me she has cancer." Kagome said. "NO she doesn't have a disease. Rin is with child." Sesshomaru growled. "What, one of those bastards knocked her up?" Kagome said keeping her voice down. Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you know which one did it?" Kagome asked. "No, we won't know until it's born." He said. "What if she doesn't want it?" Kagome asked. "Then that is her choice. All we can do is help her." Sesshomaru said. "When do we tell her?" Kagome asked. "Tomorrow, now rest koi we are still a few hours from the palace." He said. She nodded and leaned back against him.


	5. Sugar and Spice and Everything But Nice

**Chapter 5: Sugar and Spice and Everything But Nice**

After Kagome had left six months ago with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had been pissed. "Damn her to hell. She can't be the real Kagome." Inuyasha huffed. "We know she is, no one else can use the well." Sango said. "But how did Sesshomaru pass?" Inuyasha asked. "It's because she trusts hand loves him." Sango said. "Feh, I'll make her come back. I have found someone to lift her miko curse on the well so I can destroy it." He grinned. "Are you sure you want to go through with that?" Sango asked. "Why wouldn't I? She embarrassed me and wouldn't forgive us remember?" Inuyasha said. "Yes I remember but we were at fault for that. Maybe we should sincerely apologize?" Sango suggested. "Did you forget she called you names and was mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango thought about this and frowned, "You're right, go destroy the well." Sango sneered. Inuyasha smiled, "Alright let's go to the well." Inuyasha said. So the two left and headed to the well. About 10 minutes later they arrived to see a black hooded figure.

"Do you have my payment?" The woman hissed. "Yea, yea here's your two jewel shards." Inuyasha said tossing them to the woman. "Inuyasha you traded jewel shards!" Sango said. "Calm yourself slayer. I assure you it's worth it." The woman said. "It better be, it took us forever to find those." Sango growled. "Did you bring the ingredients I asked for?" The woman asked.

"Right here." Inuyasha said throwing her a bag. "Excellent, we shall now start the ritual." The woman said. "Inuyasha who is this woman?" Sango asked. "Her name is Ikara. She is a dark miko of great power." Inuyasha said. "Will she be able to break Kagome's immense power?" Sango asked. "She said she could." Inuyasha said.

Ikara moved around the well placing the items Inuyasha had gotten in certain spots. Once all the items were placed she sat down cross legged and began to chant a spell. The well glowed a dark purple and a few moments later the ofuda Miroku had placed seeped out and floated to the ground. Then Kagome's barrier broke seeing as the ofuda wasn't in place, but something began to push Ikara's powers back. "Hurry to the other side, I can only hold the secondary barrier at bay for so long." Ikara said.

Inuyasha nodded and disappeared down the well and about 5 minutes returned with Kagome's family. Once out of the well Inuyasha whirled around and destroyed it. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi screamed. "Silence bitch or die now. No questions will be asked, you will follow me. Kagome will find the shards for me or one of you die and I keep killing if she refuses. Now go with Sango." He growled. "Sango…please help us. You're Kagome's best friend." Souta pleaded. "Sorry Souta not anymore now let's go." She said firmly.

Once at an empty hut, Sango made a fire then tied up all three of Kagome's family. "I hope you rot in hell. How can a demon slayer mate a demon? You disgrace your kind." Kagome's grandpa said. "Silence you old fool, you know nothing about my life. Dinner will be soon, I shall be back soon." Sango said and left.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Souta asked sadly. "We'll be alright sweetie." She told him. 'Dad should I try and call Ikazu?' She asked her father telepathically. 'Yes, we will need him to save us. It is time for the kids to finally know their true heritage.' He told her. Mrs. Higurashi nodded, 'Ikazu, can you hear me? It's your mate Suki.' She asked her mate telepathically.

**At the Northern Palace**

Lord Ikazu was in his study when a voice he hadn't heard in 500 years came to his ears. 'Ikazu, can you hear me? It's your mate Suki.' He heard. "Could it be?" He asked out loud. 'Suki, is it really you my love?' He asked back. 'Yes sweetheart oh it's so good to hear your voice. But I need your help.' She said. 'What's the matter and where are you?' He asked standing from his desk. 'We are in Edo, Inuyasha has captured us and plans to use us as hostages to get Kagome to find Shikon jewel shards.' She said . 'We, who else is there? Inuyasha…that half-breed won't touch you. I'm on my way.' He told her.

'It's me, your son and my father.' She told him. 'Where is Kagome?' He asked. 'She's in the Western lands with Sesshomaru. She's safe, we aren't. We can't drop our concealing spell unless you touch us.' Suki explained. 'Why me?' he asked. 'It was a failsafe we placed on the spell. Hurry!' She said. 'I'm coming my love.' He said.

Ikazu grabbed a few men from his army and called his large eagle and they rushed to Edo.

** In Inuyasha's Forest**

One of Sesshomaru's scouts that had been patrolling caught sight of all that had happened. 'The master won't like this. I better send a letter quickly.' He thought. So the solider quickly wrote what he saw. He then whispered a few words and the scroll disappeared.

Sango made it back to Inuyasha and once beside him she saw the light pink still glowing around the shattered wood. "Did you tie up the hostages?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, why is the broken well still glowing?" She asked. "It seems the miko put a secondary barrier up. This barrier won't break unless she wills it. Until then anyone who touches it will die a slow death." Ikara said. "Feh, don't matter. Thanks Ikara." Inuyasha said. "You are welcome, now I will be on my way." The dark miko said disappearing. After that Sango and Inuyasha began the walk back to the village.

Once back they walked into the hut to see all three of their prisoners lightly conversing with one another. "Well now that we can all talk I am going to tell you the deal. You will listen and do anything Sango or I say. If you don't you will be punished severely. You are our prisoners to make Kagome do shard hunting for us and if she refuses I will kill one of you, and if she keeps refusing I keep killing until you are all dead. If she decides to do what we ask then once all the shards are collected we will let you go. "Inuyasha said. "Kagome will save us, and you are certainly not my hero." Souta spat. Inuyasha smirked and got up and punched Souta in the mouth.

"Souta! Honey are you alright? Leave him alone Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Inuyasha then turned to her and slapped her really hard across the face. Mrs. Higurashi yelped in pain. When she sat up she could feel the blood dripping off her lip. Souta sat up with a bloody nose and glared at Inuyasha. "Kid I don't care what you think of me, I never have will." Inuyasha said sitting down.

**At the Western Palace**

It had only been a few hours since Sesshomaru and Kagome got home with Rin. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were having a quiet romantic dinner in his study. "Did you noticed a scent change in Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "Sort of, but wasn't sure what it was until you told me she was pregnant. When will we tell her and how far along is she?" She asked. "I'll tell her tomorrow and she's only about three weeks." He said taking a sip of wine.

As Kagome was going to ask another question there was a vigorous knock on the door. "Enter." Sesshomaru growled. The quivering soldier then entered, "I am sorry to interrupt you and the misses but we have some urgent news." He said shaking slightly. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "It seems Inuyasha was able to penetrate the well. He was seen with a dark miko and his mate. Inuyasha then disappeared into the well then returned with an adult female, a young boy and an old man. Then he destroyed the well." He finished.

At hearing this Kagome jumped to her feet. "He kidnapped my family and destroyed my way home? I'm going to kill that mother fucker!" Kagome yelled. Kagome's eyes turned fully red and her powers began to swirl. "AHHHH!" Kagome howled in rage. Sesshomaru watched in surprise as Kagome's form slightly changed. Her fangs and claws elongated and she had three tails emerge from her ass.

"Kagome's power level was astronomical and Sesshomaru had no idea how to calm her. Kagome then ran out of the room and out of the palace. Sesshomaru turned to the soldier, "You are dismissed." He said. The soldier bowed and left thankful he still had his life. After that Sesshomaru quickly followed after Kagome.

Kagome was so pissed she then changed into her full demon self. She was huge but slightly smaller than Sesshomaru, she had a snow white coat with blue streaks and every time her paws hit the ground it froze that spot solid. 'I'll kill that bastard if he touches my family.' She growled. 'Luna, I may need you. Get Ah-Un and go to Edo.' Kagome told Luna. 'Alright, right away Kagome.' She said.

Once Kagome got to the entrance of the village she transformed herself back to her humanoid self and began to walk. About half way there Kagome heard a cry of pain and a yell from her mother. Kagome raced through the village and to the hut the scream came from. When she got close she could smell blood. Growling Kagome walked in to see Souta's body on the ground surrounded by blood, her mother and grandfather crying. Kagome then saw the bloody knife Sango held and Inuyasha's bloody claws.

"You bastard!" Kagome growled eyes blazing. "Ah, Kagome just the one I wanted to see. One more step and I kill the old man next." Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome….is…Souta….dead?" her mother asked. Kagome's tears said it all, "Oh Souta!" her mother wailed.

"What do you want Inuyasha? Leave them alone, they are only human." Kagome hissed. "You will find the jewel shards for me and I'll be using them as reassurance, so I know you will do it." He smirked. Kagome then saw Sango standing closer to her. Kagome lunged and caught Sango by the arm and dragged her to her and pulled her sword. "Let my family go or I'll kill your mate, and if she dies you die." Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha hadn't expected this to happen. "Let her go Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Let my family go. I won't repeat myself." Kagome said. At that moment Sesshomaru arrived and assessed the situation. He then decided to grab Inuyasha so he moved so fast that he couldn't see it. By the time Inuyasha noticed him it was too late. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. "You're going to die for this Halfling." He hissed. Inuyasha let go of her grandpa and focused on Sesshomaru.

"Kagome has to find the shards for me. That way I can get my wish." He whined. "Listen to yourself, you are so self-absorbed Inuyasha, you have no honor and you call yourself a Tashio." Sesshomaru spat. "Feh, I still have father's blood." Inuyasha said. "That maybe but you still have the blood of a human as well." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Just outside Ikazu landed with his two soldiers. "Guard the door, my family comes out first, then we kill the half-breed and his bitch." He ordered. "Yes sir." They said. Ikazu then walked in to see a demoness holding the human bitch, Sesshomaru holding the half-breed, his mate and father in law in bindings and his son face first in the dirt, his blood pooling around his body. All eyes turned to Ikazu.

"Who are you?" Kagome growled. "Lord Ikazu, what brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm here to save my family. What happened to my son?" He growled. "That would be Inuyasha and his bitch dear." Mrs. Higurashi growled. "Mom, who is this man?" Kagome asked.

Once Ikazu cut her bindings off she stood. "Kagome this is your real father, both you and Souta." She said. "My father was a demon? Ok you have a lot of explaining to do. But first I'm going to kill these two." Kagome hissed. A moment later she had another idea, "Wait, I have a better idea, let him go Sesshomaru." She smiled.

"Have you lost your mind woman?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, I'll let Kikyou deal with them. She's headed this way as we speak." Kagome smiled letting Sango go. Sesshomaru smiled too and let Inuyasha go.

"Come on Sango let's get out of here. We can't let Kikyou find us." Inuyasha said grabbing Sango's hand and running. "Cowards." Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagome then walked over to Souta's body and picked him up. "Oh Souta. I love you so much, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru walked over with Tenseiga and held it over Souta but nothing happened. "Why won't it work?" Kagome asked through tears. "The sword chooses who it saves. I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Then Ikazu knelt down, "Kagome let me hold him." He said. "Hold on, let me have a few moments to say good bye." She said. "Take all the time you need sweetie." He said.

Kagome stood up with Souta's body and walked outside. As she walked out it began to rain, and the rain mixed with her tears. "I'm sor sorry I couldn't save you. I love you." She sobbed and then dropped to her knees. "AHHHH!AHHHHH!" Kagome roared out in grief. Ikazu then walked out and took Souta from her arms. "It will be ok Kagome." He said as she sobbed.

Sesshomaru then walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Let it out Kagome. I'm here for you." He soothed. Kagome sobbed gut wrenching sobs for another 10 minutes before she fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

Once he knew she was asleep he stood up with her. "Come, we shall go to my palace. Luna, Kagome and I shall ride you. Ah-Un you take everyone else." Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and once everyone was situated they left.


	6. Chapter 6 Greiving Raging Hearts

**Chapter 6: Grieving Raging Hearts**

The next day Kagome awoke in her room at the palace. 'How'd I get here?' She thought. She then got up and dressed in a purple kimono with pink sakura blossoms. When Kagome checked her hair she noticed her temporary crescent moon was fading. 'That will have to be fixed.' Kagome thought and then left her room and down to the dining hall where everyone else was.

When Kagome entered the dining hall everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Sesshomaru stood as she walked to him. Once seated to his left he then sat down. "Kagome, look at me." Sesshomaru said gently.

Kagome lifted her golden gaze to meet his. "What happened to your brother wasn't your fault. You know that right?" He asked.

"If I had gotten here faster." She whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks. Sesshomaru hugged her. "Mama, are you ok?" Shippo asked. "No mama is really sad. She lost her brother yesterday." She said trying to dry her tears. Shippo then got down from the table and walked to Kagome. He then jumped on her lap and hugged her. "I'm sorry mama." He whispered. "It's ok." She said hugging him back. After he was done he went back to his seat next to Rin.

Kagome looked up and noticed everyone else staring at her. "Ok mom explain to my real heritage." Kagome said. "Well, you were born here about 650 years ago, Sesshomaru was about 500 years old when you were born. This man here is your real father. His name is Ikazu Shida. He is an Inuyoukai just like Sesshomaru. He's also Lord of the Northern lands. I am also Inuyoukai, your grandfather and I put concealing spells on you kids when we were sent back in time." She said.

"So this demon is Souta and I's father? Why did we go to the future?" Kagome asked. "Your father knew it was a time portal and sent us all through the well during the great battle." She explained.

"Did you try and go back?" Kagome asked. "Yes many times but it wouldn't let us back through. So I had prayed your father wasn't killed. Then when you turned 15 and started traveling I tried the well again but no luck. For some reason it ley us come through when Inuyasha pulled us through." She explained. "What about the other man I remember you married, the one I thought was Souta's dad?" Kagome asked. "He was only a boyfriend we never married. I am sorry we lied to you, it was only to keep you safe. I hope you can forgive us." Her mother said sadly.

"I forgive you. When is Souta's funeral?" She asked. "This evening at dusk." Sesshomaru said. "Alright." She said getting up. "Where are you going?" Her mother asked. "To spar with my best friend." She said walking out of the dining hall.

"Why didn't you say anything to Kagome?" Suki asked her mate. "It was not the right time. She is grieving her brother and just found out I am her father. It's a lot to take in all at once. If anyone pushes her too much she will withdraw away from all of us." He said. "Indeed, I shall try and ease her mind later." Sesshomaru said.

"That reminds me, I heard you are Kagome's intended, is this true?" Ikazu asked. "Yes." Sesshomaru said. "Do you love her?" Ikazu asked. "Of course." He said.

"Dear I have already covered the bases." Suki said. "Oh ok then, congratulations Sesshomaru." He said. "Thank you." Sesshomaru said.

**Out in The Dojo**

Kagome fought hard and Kyla could tell something was wrong seeing as she was hitting hard. Kyla ducked as Kagome attempted a round house kick to her head. "Damn Kagome, calm down." Kyla said avoiding a punch to her chest. Kagome then stopped and panted, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked. "I'll have a couple of bruises in the morning but nothing that won't heal. What's got you so upset?" Kyla asked.

"Inuyasha and Sango killed my brother yesterday." Kagome said trying to keep from crying. Kyla walked over and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Kagome, you need to let your grief out. If you hold it in it will kill you. Trust me it almost happened to me a few years back." She said. Kagome looked up, "What happened?" She asked wiping her tears away. "Naraku killed my intended and my family." She said. "Oh Kyla I am so sorry." Kagome said. "After the incident I tried to hold in my agony and grief, telling myself I needed to be strong. Finally my grief got so bad I just wandered around like a zombie. Lucky for me someone from my village found me and helped me. I finally broke down and cried for two weeks straight before beginning the rest of the grieving process." Kyla said.

"I cried so much yesterday, but when I was sparing my pain lessened." Kagome said. "Seems your grieving better sparing. Alright if that's what you want to do I won't hold back either. Is that ok?" Kyla asked. Kagome smiled, "Thanks Kyla you're the best." Kagome said. "Anything to help my best friend, now let's fight." Kyla said.

Kagome and Kyla got into their fighting stances and all at once went after each other. Within the first ten minutes Kyla landed a hard punch to Kagome's stomach winding her. Kagome then came at Kyla and managed to get a good punch to her left cheek. Kyla spit blood and a couple teeth and smiled before quickly whipping her leg around and kicking Kagome on the right side of her head. Stumbling a little Kyla punched Kagome in the nose hearing it crack. "Good shot." Kagome said touching her bloody nose. Kyla smiled, "Thanks I try." She said throwing punches at Kagome.

Kagome dodged all the punches except the one to the mouth. Kagome's lip bled and she could feel it bruising. "How about we use claw?" Kagome asked. "Fine by me." She said smiling. Kagome then lashed out and scratched Kyla's chest as she lepted out of the way. Kyla looked down, "You shredded my favorite shirt." She chuckled. Kyla then spun around and lashed out as Kagome went to kick her. Kagome winced feeling the four scratches bleeding on her leg. In a surprise attack Kyla disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagome and punched her in the right eye. "AH! You little sneak." Kagome said. "That's me." Kyla grinned. Kagome then caught Kyla and punched her really hard in the stomach. Kyla dropped to her knees trying to get her breath back.

"Do you give up?" Kagome panted. Kyla only nodded still trying to get her breath back. About 20 minutes later Kyla was breathing normally and sitting with Kagome. "That was one of the best spars I've ever had." Kyla said. "Yea me too, you put up a better fight than Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed. "I doubt that, he was probably holding back." She said taking a swig of water. "Yeah, maybe. Well I better go get cleaned up. I'll catch up with you later." Kagome said. "Alright." Kyla smiled.

Kagome then walked into the palace only to run into everyone on their way to lunch. Everyone stopped and saw Kagome's bloody nose, bloody lip, and all her cuts and bruises. "My god, Kagome what happened to you, who did this?" Ikazu asked concerned. "The after math of a sparring match. I'm fine. Everything will be healed before dinner." Kagome said. "Does it not hurt?" Her mother asked. "Nope, now if you'll excuse me I need to get cleaned up. I'll meet you down here." She said turning and leaving.

Sesshomaru excused himself and followed her. Once to her room he knocked. "Enter." She said. Sesshomaru then walked in. "Are you well?" He asked. "Yes, look I am grieving a little differently. I feel better when I spar. I can't cry all the time because nothing I do will bring him back." She said sadly. "I know, I actually came up here to renew my temporary mating mark if you will let me." He said. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru walked over and took her bloody lips to his. He kissed her hungrily and she him.

When they parted for air Sesshomaru licked his lips. "Mmm spicy but sweet." He purred in her ear. Kagome shuddered with delight. Sesshomaru then lightly kissed her neck finding the same spot he had chosen before and bit down. Kagome gasped and moaned, strangely pain turned her on. Sesshomaru smirked as he cleaned the wound. "Soon my love, soon we shall be mated." He whispered. Kagome nuzzled his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "When can we spend some time together? I mean romantic time?" She asked. "Just tell me when." He crooned. "Tomorrow." She said. "Tomorrow, are you sure?" he asked pulling away to look at her.

"I realized that my brother wouldn't want me mourning him, but that doesn't mean I won't. He would want me and mom to be happy." She said. Sesshomaru looked into her beautiful honey eyes and knew she needed this. "Very well, tomorrow. Now go bathe and come down for lunch." He said and kissed her. She nodded and went into the hot springs room.

Lunch went well and the rest of the day went by in a flash. Soon everyone was gathered into the garden where Souta's body was dressed in the royal northern robes and his body rested on a cement slate with fire wood. "A true funeral for a prince." Sesshomaru said.

Once everyone had gathered, Kagome walked forward and turned to face the crowd of people. Not only was it her family but a lot of the palace staff. "May I have everyone's attention?" Kagome asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked to Kagome. "Thank you, I would like to start off by saying thank you for attending my brother's funeral. My brother was a great kid, smart and handsome. At times we fought but we couldn't have been closer. So as a loving tribute I will sing his favorite song. It's called "I Will Always Love You." by Whitney Huston." Kagome said as she pulled out her ipod.

As Kagome sang everyone was amazed at how good she was. Then when the end of the song came Kagome hit every high note. Sesshomaru was impressed, her mother cried for her son and for Kagome's hurt. As the song ended a servant set the wood on fire and everyone watched the cremation. As Kagome stood, she stood tall and proud. "I love you baby brother." She whispered.

After about an hour everyone retried for the night. Once Kagome was in her room she set to meditating over her sword.

Sesshomaru went to his study to think when a light knock brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter." He said. Suki then came in and shut the door. "Lady Suki, what can I do for you?" he asked. "How is Kagome taking the loss of her brother? She's never around anyone long enough to talk to." She said. "She's grieving her way. Right now everyone needs to give her space." He said. "I see, well my mate and I are leaving for the Northern palace. Please tell Kagome in the morning and please tell her I love her." Suki said. "I shall tell her. I hope your journey is safe." He said. "Thank you." She said taking down her concealing spell.

Lady Suki had snow white hair with blue stripes, she had a blue strip adorn each cheek, a heart with a star on each side appeared on her forehead. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue. Sesshomaru was stunned and Suki saw this. "Kagome got her looks from her father." She chuckled and walked out. Sesshomaru sighed and looked out his window.

A few moment later he sensed Rin. "Come in Rin." He said before she could knock. Rin walked in and shut the door. "Rin there is something I need to speak with you about." He said. "Ok, what is it?" She asked. "Do you know you are with child?" he asked.

Rin gasped, "W…What? I'm pregnant?" She asked as tears threatened to fall. "Yes, do you possibly know which bastard is the father?" He asked. "No." was her soft reply. "Do you wish to keep it?" he asked. "Of course, I would never get rid of my baby. But where will I go? No one will want me." She said sadly. "You can stay here, Kagome and I will help take care of the cub." Sesshomaru said. "Really, you won't mind it will be half human?" She asked. "No, you are my daughter, and you carry my grandchild." He said seeing her look up.

Rin then jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru. "Thank you, can I call you dad?" She asked. "You may." He smiled. "Wait can I call you that when important people are here?" She asked. "Yes, I have officially adopted you as my daughter. Here is the document." He said showing her the paper. Rin beamed and hugged Sesshomaru. "Thank you dad." She smiled trying out the new name. "You are welcome, now go get some rest." He said. She smiled and nodded and left.

Sesshomaru was then left to plan his romantic day for tomorrow. He then set to the task of organizing the day so it would be special.

**A/N: Song belongs to artist not me, all credit belongs to her. Thank you all for all your reviews. **


End file.
